Dos Hermanos al Viento
by Felipehc188
Summary: Dos chicos vivieron una infancia llena de guerras y de dolor, y es debido a eso que se han convertido en dos guerreros que protegen a su pueblo de las tantas guerras en este mundo. Pronto la Regular Army se dará cuenta de su potencial, y abandonarán el pueblo que protegen para defender al mundo? 07/05/13: RECUPERACIÓN EXITOSA! En una o dos semanas nuevos capítulos!
1. Prólogo

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este es un fanfic crossover hecho por un aficionado para aficionados, ninguno de los personajes ni las series que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, y si disfrutan de sus series y personajes, compren sus productos de forma legal.

Metal Slug es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Los personajes de Metal Slug 4 son propiedad de MEGA Enterprise.

**PRÓLOGO**

Era el año 2031, época en la cual este mundo había estado sumido en guerras constantes a causa de ciertas personas que pensaban que el mundo se encaminaba a la corrupción interminable. Entre todas estas guerras, tanto ocultas como mundiales, había un pueblo ubicado en un cañón no muy lejos de cierta ciudad en el desierto americano.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Aquella ciudad sufría constantemente los ataques de todas las facciones que estaban en guerra, fueran aliadas o no, ya nadie en ese pueblo sabía quién estaba de su lado, o del otro.

En medio de las calles que estaban bajo una constante lluvia de fuego, un padre malherido corría con sus dos hijos en medio del fuego cruzado, todos tenían esa misma mirada de horror por lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento.

De pronto, un cohete perdido impactó en la calle por la que acababa de pasar esta familia…

BOOOOM!

"AAH!"

"NO!"

"PAPÁ!"

El impacto los había aturdido a todos, pero el padre había llevado la peor parte, notó que su sangre estaba brotando de su camisa…Los niños corrieron a tratar de auxiliarlo, pero les dijo:

"Váyanse…el camión de escape está por allá…", les dijo con su débil voz.

"No! No te dejaremos aquí!", el chico de cabello corto marrón trató de ayudarlo a pararse, y su hija de cabello rubio también se levantó, pero les insistió, al ver que se acercaban personas del camión que había mencionado:

"Está malherido! Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí!", dijo un soldado voluntario del pueblo, pero en el pueblo no había hombres capaces de pelear y la mayoría eran inexpertos en el uso de las armas, así que estaban tratando de escapar con lo que tenían, dando prioridad a las mujeres y niños.

"No…se preocupen por mí…salven a mis hijos…sálvenlos…!", le rogó el padre, sabiendo muy bien que no llegaría al camión a tiempo.

"No! No!", ambos chicos se negaron a abandonar a su padre en medio de ese infierno.

"Escúchenme…Sohiro…Hikari…", el chico se acercó para tratar de escucharlo, su hermana hizo lo mismo:

"Sin importar…lo que pase...cuídense…el uno al otro…", Sohiro agarró la mano de su padre al tiempo que Hikari, gritando:

"Qué…estás…diciendo!? No te vamos a dejar aquí!"

"No nos dejes solos…no como Mamá!"

Ambos pequeños estaban llorando, sabían que su padre estaba muriendo, y simplemente no era justo para ellos.

"Rápido…! Sálvenlos…!", le dijo al soldado voluntario, éste tampoco pudo ocultar sus lágrimas y les dijo:

"Vámonos…Sohiro, Hikari…los protegeremos…"

"No! No nos iremos sin mi Papá!"

"Sálvenlo a él!"

Pero otros soldados estaban por irse con las últimas personas del pueblo, y le hicieron la señal al voluntario para que se los llevara.

"Lo siento…", dijo antes de agarrar a Sohiro para llevárselo en el brazo.

"No…NO!", al tiempo, otro soldado agarró a Hikari y comenzó a correr con ella bajo el brazo, al ver que unas aeronaves se preparaban para un ataque aéreo.

"NO! Déjenme! Papá!"

Ambos niños forcejeaban para tratar de volver con su padre, sin importar lo que les pasara, pero los habitantes los retuvieron, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del pueblo, vieron unos aviones que lanzaron bombas incendiarias en toda su ciudad.

En ese momento, su padre sonrió, porque sabía que sus hijos se habían salvado.

BOOOOM!

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!"

* * *

"AH! Ah…ah…!", un joven de dieciséis años acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, estaba empapado en sudor, sentía que todo eso había sido real, y le dolía…

"Sohiro, estás bien?", al otro lado de su habitación en la oscuridad, hablaba una chica que se había despertado casi que al mismo tiempo que él. Era su hermana, Hikari, ahora una hermosa joven rubia de su misma edad.

"Eso creo…también lo soñaste, Hikari?", pero era una pregunta algo tonta, porque ella tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Sí…no puedo dejar de pensar en ello…", Hikari se secó las lágrimas y luego dijo: "Fue otra vez al mismo tiempo…"

Sohiro pensaba lo mismo, y no era una simple coincidencia: desde aquella dolorosa noche, había despertado algo en ellos que escapaba a la realidad que conocían: ellos compartían una misma mente, un mismo pensamiento.

"No sé si este poder que tenemos es un don…o una…"

"Maldición?", Hikari completó su frase.

"Sí…cada vez que intentamos soñar, tenemos una pesadilla igual a la vez en que murió nuestro padre…", ambos chicos habían quedado huérfanos debido a las constantes guerras libradas en este mundo.

"Es como si no tuviéramos derecho a la vida en paz…", Sohiro se lamentaba, golpeando la almohada con un puño.

Hikari se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano, diciéndole:

"Sé que no es justo, pero no debemos estar desesperándonos por eso todo el tiempo, ahora…nosotros somos los que protegemos al pueblo, para que no vuelva a suceder…", ambos se abrazaron, sabían que no podían dejarse ganar por eso toda su vida.

"Y mañana tenemos que patrullar la zona…", le recordó su hermana.

"Cierto, tratemos de volver a dormir…", ambos volvieron a sus camas.

"Buenas noches, Sohiro."

"Buenas noches, Hikari."

* * *

Una historia de Felipehc188:

Metal Slug: Dos Hermanos al Viento

* * *

Hola de nuevo, les presento mi primera historia no-crossover, situada en el universo de Metal Slug, creado originalmente por Nazca/SNK Playmore. Esta historia ocurre cronológicamente un año después de los eventos del Metal Slug 5, en el año 2036 del universo. Espero la disfruten!

EDICIÓN 1: El Flashback ocurre durante el 2031 (Metal Slug 3) y no 2036, que es cuando comienza oportunamente la historia. Mis disculpas por el error.


	2. Misión 01: Un pueblo y Dos hermanos

**MISIÓN 01**: Un pueblo y Dos guardianes.

El pueblo de Crack Falls, ubicado en medio del desierto americano, había sido creado hace pocos años en medio de lo que parecía ser una trinchera creada por la misma Madre Naturaleza, apenas visibles los edificios, estaban incluso pintados del mismo color de las rocas para reflejar la luz y mantenerse oculto, la única entrada al pueblo era por un desnivel inestable que había sufrido varios derrumbes.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo habían sido víctimas de una u otra guerra en el mundo, y se habían retirado a este sitio tan difícil con la esperanza de escapar de las guerras y poder sobrevivir. Había africanos, europeos, japoneses…todo un mosaico de personas que habían aprendido a convivir sin importar cual fuera su raza o credo. Era una pequeñísima utopía de tolerancia que hacía lo posible por mantenerse a flote. Y habían desarrollado sus propias formas de supervivencia: habían descubierto y aprovechado un glaciar hundido gigante que podría mantenerlos varios siglos, habían cultivado plantas y cuidado animales por mucho tiempo en un valle secreto y lo más importante: habían prohibido el acceso a cualquier soldado o persona con un arma.

Salvo a dos jóvenes…que se situaban en la punta de la colina del descenso a la ciudad, cada uno con un binocular. La apertura estaba diseñada en forma de embudo: y cada uno de los extremos de la entrada estaba separado diez metros para luego terminar en un segmento que describía una curva de 90 grados de un metro a pocos metros de la entrada del pueblo. Eso es, ni siquiera un tanque pasaría hacia la ciudad.

"_No veo nada, Sohiro."_

"_Tampoco en este lado, ni siquiera en el horizonte..."_, ambos chicos estaban con una pistola a la mano, un par de granadas y una maleta con provisiones. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropa de explorador de color marrón claro. Pero…cómo era posible que con solo mirarse, los dos hermanos estuvieran tan seguros cuando no podían comunicarse a diez metros de distancia?

Desde aquel incidente hace cinco años, Sohiro y Hikari habían ganado el poder de la telepatía: hablaban con sus mentes. Y poco después de que el pueblo se estableció allí, decidieron que ellos protegerían a los demás tanto como a ellos mismos.

Cada uno se puso a entrenar en ese entorno tan difícil, escalando montañas, enfrentando animales salvajes, ayudando en trabajos a todos los habitantes del pueblo, y sobre todo, corriendo y saltando por los tejados del pueblo y las formaciones rocosas que los rodeaban. Cada vez que la gente les decía dejaran de hacerlo, lo hacían más, y con un esfuerzo, dedicación, y un poco de terquedad, se convirtieron en dos jóvenes protectores del pueblo.

El pueblo se esperaba más ataques de personas y ejércitos, pero aunque digan lo contario, estos dos chicos habían impedido que su pueblo hubiera sido arrasado por bandidos, grupos terroristas y traficantes. Con una dedicación sobrehumana habían pasado de ser jóvenes a guerreros.

Y sí, habían aprendido el uso de las armas, aunque no las usaban tanto, y preferían usar las armas que la naturaleza les había proporcionado: inteligencia y astucia. Y un poco de ayuda de las rocas del embudo.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, Sohiro…recargaste la trampa 4?"_

"_No, aún no…pero lo haré que terminemos este turno después de cenar."_

"_Es importante que tengamos todas las rocas adecuadas, porque un solo kilo más o menos…"_

"_Y todas las trampas fracasarán…sí, lo sé…"_

"_Por cierto, ya hemos perfeccionado nuestro salto doble, verdad?"_

"_Así es, pero tenemos que valernos de más técnicas en caso de un combate."_, Hikari tenía razón en eso, si se descuidaban en una cosa, alguien podría aprovechar eso.

"Buen trabajo!", dijo una persona proveniente del pueblo: un hombre oscuro, bonachón y con un montón de rocas, una de las muchas personas que trabajaban en la cantera del pueblo, no muy lejos de donde estaban.

"Ah, cómo va todo?", saludó Sohiro, volteándose por un momento para verlo.

"Hasta ahora no ha habido problemas, eso es bueno."

"Ustedes dos siempre en lo mismo…descansen un poco, ya casi termina su turno.", los habitantes habían decidido ayudarlos con los turnos de vigilancia, debido a que pocas personas del pueblo podrían pelear, y nadie podía pelear al mismo nivel que Sohiro y Hikari.

"Bueno…pues no lo sé…aún faltan treinta minutos.", dijo Sohiro, mirando hacia el cielo, el sol se encontraba en la parte más alta: hora de almorzar.

"Vayan y descansen, nosotros continuaremos vigilando.", insistió el hombre, pero Sohiro tenía que consultarlo con Hikari…

"_Sohiro, qué dices si descansamos por hoy?"_, preguntó Hikari, Sohiro vio al otro lado que otra persona hablaba con Hikari, era el mecánico del pueblo, que también hacía turnos de vigilancia nocturna.

"_Bueno, si eso quieres, está bien."_, luego le hizo la señal a Hikari para que bajara de su posición. Le avisaba también de esa forma por otra cosa: ellos estaban manteniendo su poder oculto incluso de los habitantes, porque no querían que nadie supiera que todo había sido causado por ese trágico incidente de hace cinco años.

"_Además, el mecánico ya utilizó toda la chatarra de los bandidos de la semana pasada, así que ya podemos llevarnos las armas para destruirlas."_

"_Muy bien, nos veremos en el garaje."_

"Muchas gracias, nos veremos!", dijo Sohiro, despidiéndose del cantero antes de bajar por la pendiente.

Ambos chicos bajaron por la pendiente por uno de tantos caminos que solamente ellos podrían tomar: dando saltos, barriéndose y deslizándose por entre los campos empinados. Lo habían hecho montones de veces, y de esa forma echaban un vistazo a las trampas para detener a los intrusos.

"_Ah? La trampa 4 fue recargada ya."_, seguramente habían sido las personas de la cantera que les habían ayudado antes.

En medio del cañón que separaba ambos puestos de vigilancia naturales, había un puente construido para que los habitantes pudieran acceder a las mismas zonas de vigilancia. Pero Sohiro y Hikari cruzaban el cañón saltando de diversas formas acrobáticas.

Los dos hermanos se encontraron en la escalera común del pueblo, ubicada cerca del garaje que ellos tenían.

"Mira, Mamá! Sohiro y Hikari están aquí!", dijo un niño que estaba jugando fútbol con un grupo de amigos. Todos pararon el juego para ver a los jóvenes guardianes.

"Hola, cómo están?", saludó Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

"Muy bien!", gritaron todos los niños al unísono.

"Ah, buen trabajo el de ustedes dos!", era la maestra que cuidaba de los niños: había una escuela pequeña cerca del glaciar oculto.

"Cuando sea grande, quiero ser guardián como ustedes!", dijo uno de los niños.

"Estás seguro?", Sohiro se arrodilló para hablar con él: "Ser alguien que protege el pueblo no es nada divertido, se trata de algo muy peligroso…lo que quisiera decir, es que debes pensar muy bien en lo que quieres hacer tú.", Hikari sonreía al ver esto.

"Pero ustedes dos son geniales!"

"Hacemos esto porque queremos, pero tú debes pensar en lo que realmente quieres ser. Cierto?"

"Y podremos salir algún día?", al oír esto de una niña, Hikari le respondió:

"Algún día, cuando ya no sea peligroso salir de aquí."

* * *

Después de despedirse de los niños, los hermanos llegaron al garaje, allí había piezas de vehículos, tanques, municiones y armas de toda clase. En el medio había un camión cargado con chatarra.

"Tenemos que llevarlo al punto de incineración A.", dijo Sohiro, mirando un enorme mapa colgado de la zona, el mapa estaba hecho en relación al pueblo, ubicado en el centro. En esos pocos años habían recorrido toda la zona y sabían dónde estaba cada formación de la naturaleza.

"El último ataque de bandidos fue hace...dos semanas en esa zona, debemos tener cuidado.", dijo Hikari, colocándose un chaleco antibalas y cogiendo dos pistolas semiautomáticas.

"Es posible que se hayan replegado, pero aún no sabemos su patrón de acción, tal vez tengamos que hacer un reconocimiento pronto.", dijo Sohiro, cogiendo dos granadas de fragmentación y recibiendo la pistola que Hikari le había lanzado.

"Así es, y cuando tengamos sus movimientos, los expulsaremos de la zona…ya han atacado varias veces los puntos para tratar de recuperar las armas. Especialmente éstas…"

Hikari tocó ligeramente un cañón deshecho de un tanque blindado muy conocido en todo el mundo: el Metal Slug.

"No sé en qué pensaba la Regular Army cuando creó esta cosa…"

"Y habrá sido por eso que nunca vinieron a ayudar al pueblo…"

Ambos se quedaron callados, pero luego Hikari rompió el hielo:

"Igual! No los necesitamos, lo último que quisiéramos sería que vinieran acá."

"Y eso por qué?"

"Porque si se mueven, los Rebeldes también lo harán…aunque nadie ha sabido nada de ellos desde hace dos años."

"Y menos de ese tipo…"

Sohiro no mencionó el nombre, pero se trataba de Donald Morden, el General que había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento en el mundo por su ambición desquiciada de conquista. El mismo al que todos sus intentos de dominación los habían frustrado la Regular Army y sus dos divisiones en concreto: la fuerza de élite del P.F. Squad (Escuadrón de Halcones Peregrinos) y la División de Inteligencia de S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S.

"Igual, mejor vamos a destruir estas armas, está todo listo?", dijo Sohiro. Con un doble salto de Hikari luego de empacar las provisiones, dijo:

"Muy bien! En marcha!", Sohiro presionó un botón que abrió un pasaje entre las rocas, lo suficientemente grande para que pasara el camión lleno de chatarra, pero tenía que correr porque el mecanismo estaba programado para cerrarse rápido y no levantar sospechas.

* * *

Cuando estaban en el desierto, dirigiéndose hacia el punto que habían designado para incinerar las armas incautadas (por ellos mismos, a los bandidos), Hikari, que iba en la parte de la carga, parada sobre algunos cañones viejos, le avisó a Sohiro, que estaba conduciendo.

"Sohiro, parece que unos bandidos nos están siguiendo…más o menos a un kilómetro al norte."

"Entonces tenemos que enfrentarlos…Hikari, prepárate para saltar."

"Vas a volcar el camión?"

"Sí, ahora, prepárate.", Sohiro aumentó un poco la velocidad, los bandidos se habían dado cuenta y aumentaron aún más la velocidad.

"Si nos vieran haciendo estas cosas, les daría un infarto colectivo a los del pueblo…", dijo Hikari, lista para saltar.

"Lista? Ahora!", Sohiro giró el volante de forma rápida y saltó por la ventana del copiloto al tiempo en que Hikari saltaba de la parte de atrás.

CRASH!

El vehículo había chocado después de haber dado unas vueltas rápidas.

"_Sólo espero que no se haya dañado del todo, o nos tendremos que esperar hasta la cena."_

"_Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas…"_

Ambos se ubicaron detrás de los escombros de forma que no los vieran los bandidos.

"Vaya! Esto será más fácil de lo que creí!", dijo uno de los bandidos, armado con una metralleta. Eran dos, y el otro tenía dos granadas alemanas.

Pero cuando se aproximaron a donde estaban los escombros.

BANG! BANG! PAF! PAF!

Las armas quedaron en el suelo, y justo antes de que los bandidos exclamaran:

"Qué cara…!?", los dos habían sido derribados con una zancadilla y luego una doble patada, ahora estaban sometidos por los dos jóvenes, Hikari pateó las granadas tan lejos que explotaron a cien metros.

BOOM! BOOM!

Luego, Sohiro y Hikari mantuvieron a los dos en el suelo con los pies mientras sacaban unas esposas metálicas duras y los levantaban para luego amarrarlos.

"No puede ser…creímos que estaban malheridos o muertos!", dijo el ladrón de las granadas, incrédulo.

"Eso es porque son unos idiotas, ahora muévanse!", les dijeron mientras los apuntaban con las pistolas. Caminaron por un rato hacia donde estaba un rio, luego, de una patada en la espalda:

PAF! PAF!

"AAAAH!", los dos bandidos cayeron al agua, pero no era lo suficientemente profunda para que se ahogaran, aunque la corriente si los arrastraba hasta el pueblo más cercano, controlado por la Regular Army, y les habían puesto una marca particular para enjuiciarlos: una cruz negra en un círculo rojo, la insignia de los Rebeldes.

"Serán juzgados por algo que no cometieron, pero…", dijo Sohiro, mirando como los bandidos amarrados y esposados eran conducidos por la corriente hacia el pueblo ampliamente custodiado.

"Es la única forma de asegurarnos que nuestra paz dure…", concluyó Hikari.

Los dos chicos reunieron nuevamente la chatarra que transportaban y continuaron su camino hacia el punto de "incineración": un cráter de veinte metros de diámetro donde había pura chatarra carbonizada. Sohiro vertió el contenido del camión, y Hikari bajó para colocar una bomba de tiempo retardado a cinco minutos.

"Lista! Salgamos de aquí!", dijo Hikari, dando unas piruetas en el suelo para salir y aterrizar en el camión. Sohiro pisó el acelerador solamente cuando se aseguró de que su hermana estuviera a salvo.

Cinco minutos después, y a varios kilómetros del lugar:

BOOOOOM!

"Guau! Esa explosión fue más grande que las anteriores!", dijo Hikari, observando con asombro.

"Sí, quizás tenían un cañón realmente poderoso o algo peor…mejor volvamos a casa antes de que vengan más bandidos.", Hikari se metió en el asiento del copiloto mientras ambos volvían a su hogar en el cañón.

Pero, no muy lejos de allí…

* * *

"Comando, aquí Marco, hemos avistado una explosión, posiblemente de un accidente, procederemos a investigar la zona.", una camioneta tripulada por dos personas estaba a un kilómetro al Oeste del lugar del cráter donde hace poco se habían destruido gran cantidad de armas. La persona que estaba conduciendo era ni más ni menos que el Major Marco Rossi, Comandante de la Primera Compañía del P. y un héroe de la Regular Army, a su lado lo acompañaba la Sargento Maestra Fiolina "Fio" Germi, hija de una familia de gran renombre militar y miembro de la Unidad de Inteligencia S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S.

"Entendido. Mayor Rossi, va a ir usted solo a investigar?", dijo una mujer en la línea.

"No, Sargento Aikawa, estoy junto con Fio. Hemos estado investigando las repentinas apariciones de Rebeldes en esta zona desértica, si es que recuerda."

"Claro que recuerdo, e iba a decirle un montón de cosas más…", en ese instante Marco colgó la llamada, porque cuando la Sargento Rumi Aikawa habla, no hay poder humano (o militar) que la detenga.

"Pero creo que eso sigue siendo algo grosero, Mayor.", dijo Fio.

"Pero ya has hablado con ella?", le contestó Marco.

"Bueno…sí."

"De cualquier forma, intentemos averiguar de qué era esa explosión."

"Entendido."

* * *

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero la disfruten como yo también los juegos de Metal Slug. Espero sus primeras lecturas y comentarios pronto! (Tengo que aprenderme los rangos militares pronto...)


	3. Misión 02: La Primera Invasión

**MISIÓN 02: **La Primera Invasión

A la tarde regresaron los chicos al pueblo por la misma entrada oculta al garaje, después de almorzar, empezaron a revisar algunas cosas que habían encontrado luego de haber destruido las armas:

"Estas ametralladoras disparan un poco más rápido, pero su potencia es apenas mejor que las balas de nuestras pistolas, no sé si deberíamos conservarlas.", decía Hikari, que ahora tenía sobre su ropa de viaje una bata de laboratorio y unas gafas de seguridad. Sohiro estaba reparando el camión apenas, porque sabía que después de la próxima misión, sería chatarra.

"_Dejame ver…"_, Hikari cerró los ojos por un momento para que Sohiro viera lo mismo.

"_Dejemos un ejemplar de cada una, por si acaso. Tenemos que practicar con otras armas, no podemos depender de la pistola o las granadas."_

"_De acuerdo, entonces la guardaré, por cierto…necesitas algo con esa suspensión?"_

"_No lo creo por ahora, pero gracias!"_, Hikari comenzó a reunir las armas similares a la ametralladora. Además de la fuerza física y mental, los dos hermanos habían aprendido a arreglar vehículos relacionados, y su mayor logro lo tenían guardado para cuando fuera una misión muy importante.

Hikari abrió un compartimiento dentro de garaje para dejar las granadas dentro: sólo las sacaban cuando era necesario salir del pueblo para no dejarlas dentro, de lo contrario, todas las trampas de roca se activarían al tiempo, y les tomaría mucho despejar la entrada principal. Dentro de esa parte estaba un Metal Slug casi construido, pero no tenía ni siquiera un cañón como el modelo original.

"Sohiro, en serio crees que deberíamos tener uno de estos Slug?", preguntó Hikari a Sohiro, cuando acababa de arreglar la suspensión del camión que él mismo había volcado.

"Si podemos aprender acerca de cómo funcionan, podríamos usarlo como un último recurso, pero si alguien del exterior se diera cuenta de ello, deberíamos destruirlo."

"Pero nada de botones de autodestrucción.", insistió Hikari.

"Entonces tendremos que chocarlo para destruirlo en ese caso."

"A veces pienso que nos arriesgamos demasiado…"

"Sohiro! Hikari! El consejo del pueblo quiere hablar con ustedes!", la voz provenía del mecánico del pueblo.

"Vamos!", contestaron los dos hermanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona cero de la explosión de esta mañana…

"Esto es…"

"Un cementerio de armas!"

No podían estar más en lo cierto los dos miembros de la Regular Army. Fio bajó por una pendiente para ver más de cerca.

"Fio! Espera!", el Major Italoamericano se quedó mirando cómo su amiga miraba los restos de armas que estaban allí, desde restos de armas y cartuchos hasta Slugs.

"Cielos…parece una niña estrenando zapatos…"

"Marco! Hay restos como para siete Slugs o más!"

"Eso veo…creo que voy a pedir un escuadrón de reconocimiento para que nos diga que es lo que pasa…"

RING! RING!

"Esa debe ser Aikawa…Fio, podrías…?", pero la joven de gafas estaba viendo a todos lados e "inventariando". Así que sería Marco quién debería tomar la llamada.

"Tendré que aguantarme…aquí Marco..."

"Mayor! Según la información recibida del pueblo cercano de Dry River, los habitantes dicen que cada vez que se producen las explosiones desde hace ya unos meses, llegan personas esposadas y amordazadas al mismo tiempo con distintivos de la Rebelión."

"Estás diciendo que podría ver reductos de la Rebelión en la zona?"

"Bueno…sí y no."

"Explícate, Aikawa."

"Cuando interrogamos a los prisioneros, ellos juraban y perjuraban que no formaban parte de los rebeldes, sino que eran bandidos o traficantes locales, e incluso narcotraficantes. Y muchos eran poderosos incluso, el caso es que eran de todo, menos rebeldes."

"Cómo es posible?"

"Y Eri lo confirmó con la base de datos de S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S."

"Hmmm…entonces, alguien debe estar utilizando a la Rebelión para que no se metan en su territorio…Aikawa, según las declaraciones de los enjuiciados, de cuántas personas estamos hablando?"

"Esto…todos coinciden en que son…dos."

"Cómo!?", incluso se necesitaban mínimo cuatro personas para detener un golpe de estado, y eso si fueran Marco y su equipo.

"Ya puse sobre aviso al cuartel general, Eri y Tarma ya van para allá. Se reunirán con ellos primero?", en ese entonces, Fio salió con un saltito del cráter con un informe.

"Ya hice inventario de todo, es increíble la cantidad de armas y armamento aquí, sin mencionar los Slugs.", Marco se dio cuenta al ver el informe de Fio que estaban tratando con personas expertas en tácticas de guerrilla. Y es algo de que no se había oído nunca, habiendo tratado con múltiples ejércitos. Pero nunca con uno de…dos personas.

"Aikawa, nos reuniremos después, Fio y yo haremos un reconocimiento rápido de la zona, cambio y fuera."

"Mayor, qué está…?", pero Marco ya había colgado.

"Qué ocurre, Marco?"

"Fio, debemos averiguar con quiénes estamos tratando, luego nos reuniremos con los demás."

"Pero…dónde empezamos a buscar?", preguntó Fio.

"Mira, las huellas del vehículo que usaron para el transporte de armas no han desaparecido del camino, podremos seguirlas."

"Entendido!"

* * *

"Están seguros de que quieren seguir haciendo esto?", les preguntaba el consejo del pueblo de Crack Falls. Resulta que por el estado del vehículo en que habían llegado, muchos de los habitantes del pueblo se preocuparon.

"Por qué lo preguntan?", dijo Hikari.

"Ese vehículo estaba casi perfecto antes de que se lo llevaran.", dijo una mujer mayor, la esposa del mecánico.

"Si es por eso, era porque nos perseguían unos bandidos que trataban de robar las armas que íbamos a destruir…pero lo arreglaremos nosotros.", dijo Sohiro, tratando de disculparse.

"No se trata de eso, estamos preocupados…juzgando por el daño del vehículo, parecería que los hubieran derribado."

"_Me pregunto quién fue el pájaro que corrió el chisme…"_

"_Creo que simplemente lo dedujeron, Sohiro."_

"Pudieron haberlos matado!", dijo otra madre, preocupada al igual que los demás.

"Sabemos que no podemos decirles qué hacer…pero, así es cómo quieren pasar lo que les queda de vida?", dijo otro de los miembros.

"Arriesgándose ante el primer vehículo enemigo que pasa?"

"Estamos conscientes de los riesgos que pasamos…nosotros dos.", dijo Hikari, tomando de la mano a Sohiro.

"Sólo queremos que lo piensen…a sus padres no les gustaría que se estuvieran poniendo en peligro todo el tiempo, han hecho muchas cosas por nosotros, pero sentimos que pueden ser capaces de muchas más cosas.", dijo un anciano del consejo.

"No podemos olvidar el pasado, pero tampoco el futuro. Todos sabemos que tarde o temprano deberán irse..."

* * *

"No me siento como si hubiera sido regañado…", dijo Sohiro, había acabado la reunión para la noche, y ahora se dirigían al comedor del pueblo para cenar.

"Yo tampoco, pero me he puesto a pensar…es esto lo que queremos hacer?", dijo Hikari.

"La verdad, ahora ya no lo sé…hemos hecho esto desde que nos asentamos aquí con todos, y fue lo que decidimos hacer, pero…"

"Yo tampoco lo sé…pero no quisiera dejarlos a merced de los ejércitos que pelean entre sí todo el tiempo…"

Ambos comieron silenciosamente, y no dijeron nada a las demás personas, muchos pensaban que habían sido reprendidos por su conducta.

"Ellos…estarán bien?", preguntaba una niña.

"Los regañaron…no creía que a los adultos se les podía regañar…", dijo otro niño.

"Ellos no son adultos…pero aún así…", les dijo la maestra, que estaba preocupada igualmente por ellos.

"Puede que los dos estén juntos, pero en este mundo…están solos.", dijo otra anciana del lugar, mirándolos con cierta tristeza.

RANG! RANG! RANG!

"Esa es la alarma de intrusos!", Sohiro y Hikari se pararon al instante y corrieron hacia la entrada del pueblo, justo antes de ese estrecho natural de rocas escarpadas.

"Qué es?", preguntó Hikari a uno de los de la cantera que estaba de turno.

"Un vehículo militar, perteneciente a la Regular Army, por lo que vi al frente."

"Aún así, no creo que pueda pasar por el estrecho…", dijo el vigilante del lado sur.

"No corramos riesgos, miremos de quién se trata.", contestó Sohiro. Él y Hikari saltaron a las paredes por un camino conocido para tener una mejor vista de la zona.

Unos segundos después, ya estaban en medio de una posición de ataque.

"_Rayos! Dejamos los rifles de francotirador en el garaje!"_, pensó Sohiro.

"_Espera, parece que se están bajando las dos personas."_, señaló Hikari, esta vez estaban los dos en una misma plataforma para tener una mayor oportunidad de atacar. Los hermanos vieron a un hombre rubio con una pañoleta blanca en su frente, un chaleco rojo militar sobre una camisa blanca y vestía unos pantalones de color verde claro. Del asiento del copiloto bajó una chica con una gorra que ocultaba su pelo anaranjado, tenía un chaleco militar café sobre una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, ella estaba utilizando gafas y zapatos de escalada.

"_Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de que ya no pueden pasar."_, pensó Sohiro. Pero Hikari le dijo que tal vez no era eso:

"Y_…que están tratando de mirar como entrar. Y no parecen de la Regular Army, yo creo que más bien pudieron haber robado el vehículo."_, le dijo Hikari, Sohiro pensaba otra cosa.

"_O quizás si son soldados vestidos de civiles, porque aparte del vehículo, no veo la insignia de la Regular Army."_

"_Vamos a bloquear la entrada para que no se atrevan a entrar."_, sugirió Hikari. Sohiro asintió, y con un fugaz disparo:

BANG!

Activaron la primera trampa, no les preocupaban las personas que se asomaran, porque todos los habitantes estaban en este momento en sus casas esperando a que pasara todo.

CRASH! BAM! CRASH!

La entrada ahora estaba bloqueada. Las dos personas que revisaban se ocultaron detrás del vehículo, pero cuando vieron a la entrada, no había paso.

"_Creo que eso que dijo el rubio fue una grosería, jajaja!"_, decía Hikari.

"_Ojalá tuviera la habilidad de leer los labios como tú, hermana."_

"_Es por todas las veces que he escuchado las conversaciones en varios idiomas. Además, tú nunca vas a la biblioteca."_

"_Sí, gracias por eso."_

"_Espera! Creo que siguen tratando de entrar…"_

"_No lo creo, mira como le doy a las dos llantas laterales…"_, Sohiro apuntó su pistola hacia las dos llantas, y sin mover nada más que sus brazos…

BANG! BANG! BOM! BOM!

Les había pinchado las llantas laterales derechas.

"_Ahora la de gafas es la que dice la grosería…jajajaja!"_, Hikari hacía lo posible por no reírse, pero no importaba, porque de todas formas no los iban a escuchar: en la entrada del cañón había una pésima acústica por los escarpes que había, así que el sonido se perdía a pocos metros.

"_Si son inteligentes, se devolverán al otro pueblo del río y no volverán, esperemos que sean supersticiosos, eso nos ayudaría mucho."_

"_Y si fueran soldados de verdad, eso no nos convendría."_

Finalmente, después de una hora, los dos comenzaron a devolver el vehículo hacia el pueblo en medio de la noche, momento en el cual un tanque de la Regular Army recogía el vehículo como una grúa.

"Parece que se rindieron, volvamos al pueblo a decirles lo que pasó.", dijo Sohiro, y Hikari lo siguió, aún riéndose por la grosería que había dicho la de gafas.

* * *

Pero la de gafas y el rubio estaban metiéndose por otro camino montañoso que usaban los hermanos.

"Sin duda, esto debe ser la guarida de esas dos personas…Fio, segura de que funcionará este truco?", preguntó Marco, bajando por un lado junto con Fio.

"Claro! Si piensan que nos fuimos en el vehículo, no seguirán buscando en la entrada!", dijo Fio, manteniendo su sonrisa a pesar de la situación, una característica única de ella.

"Aún así, hay que prepararnos para lo que sea. Si han detenido a personas peligrosas, ellos deben tener algo preparado dentro. Aunque no sabemos de qué se trata."

"Bien, esperemos que Tarma y Eri lleguen pronto."

"Cierto, y Aikawa me dijo que Trevor y Nadia también vendrán."

"Trevor y Nadia? No estaban de permiso?", Trevor Spacey y Nadia Cassel eran dos soldados relativamente nuevos que los habían ayudado en la guerra contra el Amadeus Syndicate hace ya cuatro años. Aún seguían en la Regular Army, pero habían recibido menos misiones con el P. y los S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S., respectivamente.

"Ellos pidieron reunirse en el cuartel principal del escuadrón varias veces y al fin se lo concedieron."

"Si a Tarma le hubieran dado tan fácil el permiso, se hubiera retirado hace mucho.", decía Fio.

* * *

Dentro del pueblo…

"Hemos estado pensando en lo que nos dijeron, pero no podemos tomar una decisión definitiva acerca de lo que nos dijeron. Necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.", dijo Sohiro a los miembros del consejo, para informarles de lo que había sucedido. Hasta que no ocurrió, los habitantes se refugiaron en cuevas y sótanos que habían creado para ese propósito.

Luego de aquel incidente, la gente del pueblo se fue a dormir, sabiendo que no pasaría nada esta noche.

Ellos no sabían que había dos personas que no debían estar allí…

* * *

A la medianoche, bajo una luna llena bastante brillante…

"Esto es solamente un pueblo como cualquiera, Fio. Pero por qué se meterían con personas peligrosas?", dijo el Mayor Italoamericano, mirando las casas desde una posición segura con unos binoculares.

"No lo sé, Marco, pero siento que no deberíamos estar aquí…"

"Qué? Acaso tienes miedo, Sargento Maestra Fiolina Germi?", Fio se molestó un poco, no le gustaba que la gente la llamara por su título.

"A lo que me refiero es…y si la gente quiere que la dejemos en paz y los que están haciendo esto lo hacen por defenderla?"

"Podría ser, pero por qué no confiarían en la Regular Army ni tampoco en los rebeldes?", a Marco le extrañaba eso, es decir, ya había visto toda clase de situaciones en las cuales los pueblos quisieran defenderse por su cuenta, pero la mayoría estaban del lado rebelde. Era la primera vez que un pueblo se defendía de toda amenaza con solamente dos personas. "Vamos a acercarnos más.", dijo Marco.

Ya había transcurrido la medianoche cuando Sohiro y Hikari estaban durmiendo, Hikari se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua, cuando notó algo que brillaba a lo lejos.

"Sohiro, la esposa del panadero puso nuevas ventanas?", se preguntaba eso porque hace poco había tenido un accidente con un electrodoméstico y la esposa había lanzado el aparato por la ventana en un ataque de pánico.

"Mmmm…no…por qué…?"

"Entonces qué está brillando a lo lejos?"

Hikari sacó sus binoculares de su maleta, colgada al lado de la cama de ella. La esposa del panadero no tenía nuevas ventanas, sino que el brillo provenía de la montaña, y ajustando un poco más la mira, se dio cuenta, y se asustó:

"Sohiro! Despierta!", Hikari fue a despertarlo, lanzándolo de la cama.

"Oye! Qué te pasa!?", se molestó un poco, pero Hikari le dijo, con una mirada de pánico:

"Hay soldados dentro del pueblo!"

"QUÉ!?"

Inmediatamente se cambiaron y salieron por la ventana hacia el tejado. La reacción de Fio no se hizo esperar.

"Marco, creo que ya vienen!", dijo Fio, preparando su pistola.

"Espera, tal vez podamos hablar con ellos.", dijo Marco, pero sin quitar las manos de su pistola.

BANG! BANG!

Si no se agachaban, el disparo les hubiera dado entre los ojos.

"Creo que no!", los hermanos comenzaron a perseguir a los intrusos, saltando entre los techos de las viviendas y las formaciones rocosas. Los soldados disparaban hacia atrás defendiéndose con dificultad, porque los dos hermanos estaban en ventaja. Ya que no habían salido mucho más del desierto. Algunas personas comenzaron a despertarse por el ruido.

"No puedo esquivarlos así! Separémonos y tratemos de sacarlos de la ciudad!", dijo Marco. Que tomó un rumbo distinto al de Fio, justo por los caminos en los que se llegaba a los puestos de vigilancia. Al verlos, Fio pensaba en hacer una señal a la ciudad para pedir refuerzos.

Pero cuando iba a llegar justo a la parte de vigilancia, una granada impactó en la parte superior de la zona, cerrándole el paso.

"Rayos! No hay salida!"

"Exactamente!", era Hikari quien había atrapado a Fio, luego le apuntó con la pistola para comenzar a hacerle unas preguntas:

"Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí!?", gritó, y no le importaba el que estuviera lidiando con una soldado del exterior.

"Cuidado arriba!", Fio señaló ante una roca floja que estaba por caer sobre Hikari, miró sin moverse y sintió que algo le había arrebatado la pistola antes de disparar la suya.

BANG! BANG! BAM!

Se apartó en el momento preciso para esquivar la bala y la roca, pero Fio había hecho lo mismo, resultado: ambas se habían desarmado, las pistolas ahora inútiles volaron lejos de donde estaban. En ese momento, Fio arremetió con una patada al mismo tiempo que Hikari.

Hikari comenzó a contraatacar, bloqueando los golpes y patadas de Fio con el mínimo esfuerzo, y aprovechó una apertura de una patada alta para derribarla y mantenerla en el suelo.

"Ah! Cielos!", no pudo decir más, ya que Hikari le gritó, montándose sobre ella para inmovilizarla:

"No deben estar aquí! Así que váyanse ahora!", luego le advirtió a Sohiro.

"_Sohiro, capturé a la soldado, dónde estás?"_

"_Voy para el otro sitio de vigilancia! El otro soldado va para allá!"_

CLIC!_  
_

"Suelta a mi amiga, ahora!", Marco había aparecido por detrás de Hikari, y le estaba apuntando con su pistola semiautomática.

"Rayos! Una semiautomática?", Marco se sorprendió un poco al ver que la chica sabía de armas.

"Ahora, la vas a soltar, o no?", Marco quitó el seguro de su arma, si había algo que odiaba más que a Morden, era a que alguien le hiciera daño a sus amigos.

Hikari lentamente soltó los brazos de Fio y se levantó lentamente, con los brazos en alto.

"_Sohiro, me atraparon, necesito tu ayuda!"_, le pidió ayuda a su hermano, Sohiro aceleró su paso por las montañas con desesperación, su hermana estaba en peligro!

"Ahora me dirás qué es lo que pretenden hacer? Justicia propia? O una venganza personal?", Marco le preguntó a Hikari, manteniendo su pistola en la misma posición.

"No es de su incumbencia, sólo váyanse de nuestro pueblo!", dijo. Fio se levantó para preguntarle.

"No queremos hacerles daño, pero el atacar a alguien de la Regular Army es un delito menor. Si cooperan, fingiremos que esto nunca pasó.", Fio adoptó una mirada más seria mientras le preguntaba.

"Si, ya lo sé, si no les sirve de nada, los eliminan…he visto muchas guerras y sé de lo que hacen…la Regular Army, la rebelión, todos!", Hikari derramó una lágrima al recordar los horrores que habían sufrido su hermano y ella.

Fio vio que ella estaba a punto de llorar, y le iba a pedir a Marco que bajara el arma, pero…

"Hikari!", Sohiro había llegado a la zona, pero Fio reaccionó y ya estaba apuntando con una segunda pistola que tenía.

"Sohiro, cuidado!", gritó Hikari, Fio revisó detrás de Marco, pero no había nadie atrás.

"Dónde está!?", gritó Fio.

"_Ahora, Hikari! Patada baja doble!"_, Hikari reaccionó al instante y se agachó con una patada para derribar a Marco, el cual dejó caer la pistola a un lado.

"Marco!", pero en el momento en que se volteó Fio…Sohiro bajó de la parte superior y repitió la jugada de Hikari, que también provocó que Fio perdiera su segunda pistola.

Y cuando los dos soldados estaban cayendo al suelo, en el aire, con una sincronización tremenda, los hermanos se pararon y giraron sobre una pierna, lanzando una doble patada por los dos lados!

PAF! PAF!

"AH!", "NO!", el impacto de la doble patada los había hecho golpearse con sus espaldas de forma adicional, lo que los aturdió lo suficiente para que Sohiro recogiera la segunda pistola de Fio mientras que Hikari recogía la de Marco. Ahora Sohiro apuntaba a Marco y Hikari a Fio.

Se habían invertido los papeles!

"Ahora somos NOSOTROS los que damos las órdenes!", dijo Sohiro, triunfante, al igual que su hermana:

"Ambos intrusos neutralizados! Misión…!"

"Cumplida!", Sohiro completó la frase, sin quitar la mirada de seriedad.

"No puede ser…", "Nos capturaron…", dijeron los dos soldados, resignados.

* * *

Algo corto el capítulo, pero es apenas el principio! Adelantaré después la otra semana porque debo irme a una fiesta de año nuevo! En fin, feliz año a todos!

*Aclaración: Normalmente Fio no usa dos pistolas, es un ligero cambio con respecto a los juegos...y NO es la misma Double Heavy Machine Gun que aparece en Metal Slug 4.


	4. Misión 03: Detengan a los Rebeldes!

**MISIÓN 03: **Detengan a los Rebeldes!

Treinta minutos después, los soldados esposados estaban siendo escoltados hacia la salida de rocas, Sohiro y Hikari abrieron paso con sus granadas y al llegar al desierto…

"Sólo queremos que se vayan de aquí, ahora!", dijo Sohiro. Hikari mantenía la misma mirada de tensión.

"Y si los volvemos a ver por acá, se arrepentirán!", dicho esto, dejaron a los soldados en la entrada del desierto, y los hermanos se quedaron con las armas apuntándoles al cuerpo en caso de que intentaran otra maniobra. Antes de irse, Marco volteó para preguntar:

"Podríamos preguntarles…"

BANG!

Sohiro disparó muy cerca a los pies de ambos mientras decía:

"No."

Los soldados se fueron, callados y esposados hacia el pueblo de Dry River, Hikari alcanzó a escuchar a Marco diciendo:

"Había que intentarlo…mejor vámonos…", y no fue sino hasta que los dos se alejaron por una quebrada cercana que los llevaría al rio, así que, a menos de que hubiera animales salvajes rondando por la zona, estarían bien.

"Sólo espero que mañana no regrese alguien más…", Sohiro finalmente bajó su pistola al tiempo que Hikari, después de lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que volverán…", pensó Hikari.

"Tenemos que prepararnos mañana para cualquier cosa…Hikari, necesito que me ayudes a terminar ese nuevo Slug esta noche.", Hikari lo pensó un momento y dijo:

"Sí, vamos al taller.", para ese momento muchas personas estaban pidiendo explicaciones, pero Sohiro y Hikari se limitaron a decirles:

"Vayan y consigan todas las provisiones que puedan, ante cualquier eventualidad.", luego los dos se fueron al garaje a trabajar en lo que sería su máxima defensa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en medio de la noche, y estando a medio camino de la ciudad, Marco estaba pensativo acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y sobre todo, del hecho de que habían sido derrotados por dos jóvenes sin ninguna experiencia militar.

"La verdad, esos chicos me recuerdan un poco a Eri…", dijo Fio, pero Marco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Marco, qué ocurre?"

"Creo que…esos chicos tienen mucho potencial. Si pudiéramos hacer que se unieran a la Regular Army, serían excelentes soldados.", Fio le dijo:

"Pero dejaron en claro que no querían unirse, cierto?"

"Así es, pero si podemos razonar con ellos…sería muy bueno, tanto para ellos como para nosotros…no crees?"

"Y cómo los vamos a convencer de que luchen con nosotros?"

Marco pensaba en eso, y en ese momento, un helicóptero de doble hélice de color gris los iluminó con dos luces, el emblema de la Regular Army estaba pintado en ambos lados, y de su compuerta lateral principal abierta saltaron con dos cuerdas las personas faltantes del equipo de Marco: Tarma Roving y Eri Kasamoto.

"Allí estaban! Creímos que habían sido capturados!", dijo Eri, procediendo a destruir las esposas de Fio y Marco con dos movimientos de cuchillo.

CLASH! CLASH!

"De hecho, sí y no…", dijo Fio, mirándose las manos después de que cayeran las esposas al suelo.

"Qué quieres decir?", dijo Tarma, mientras revisaba el terreno por si había algo más. Marco le dijo a Tarma:

"Tarma, necesito que contactes con el cuartel, tenemos mucho de que informar."

"Descubrieron a los autores de los eventos recientes?", preguntó Eri.

"Sí, y es por eso que regresaremos allá mañana…"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sohiro y Hikari estaban dormidos en el taller, recostados sobre unas sillas al lado de la más grande cosa que habían hecho: un Slug que había sido modificado a partir de dos tanques SV-001, uno de los cuales era el tan raro prototipo del Gold SV-001, conocido por su movilidad y armadura aumentadas. El híbrido era casi idéntico a un SV-001, pero poseía dos cañones en vez de uno, y era capaz de llevar a dos pasajeros simultáneamente.

"Hmmm…ah…", Sohiro despertó primero, la luz de la madrugada apenas entraba al taller por los agujeros de ventilación, al moverse notó que tenía una sabana que había tirado al suelo con su movimiento brusco, junto a una nota que estaba en la mesa en la que se había dormido, la recogió y la leyó:

_No se fuercen demasiado! Buen trabajo!_

Era la nota de una pequeña del pueblo, que había visto a los hermanos como un modelo a seguir como todos los niños de Crack Falls.

"Nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo...pero ya está listo. Sólo esperemos que no tengamos que usarlo.", Sohiro se levantó y fue hacia la bodega, dispuesto a cargar el Slug de gasolina y municiones, pero antes, fue donde dormía Hikari, en una silla que tenía todos los planos y cálculos del Slug.

"Espero que también podamos descansar de esto…", le puso la sabana que había tirado otra vez y continuó cargando el Slug, cuidando de no despertarla.

Había amanecido por completo para cuando Hikari se despertó, viendo que Sohiro estaba debajo del Slug, haciendo algunos ajustes, dijo:

"Buenos días, Sohiro."

"Buenos días, Hikari, parece que lo terminamos después de todo!", salió debajo del Slug acostado en una patineta que había usado para meterse abajo y hacer unas revisiones.

"Sí, y nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo en el garaje trabajando...voy a casa a ducharme.", dijo Hikari, somnolienta.

"Bien, yo haré unos ajustes mientras tanto."

Sohiro pasó la mayor parte de la mañana afinando todo para que funcionara el doble tanque, y cuando llegó Hikari (dos horas después porque debía hablar con los del pueblo) le haría una broma a Sohiro por no venir en todo el rato.

"Creo que con esto ya estará, así que voy a revisar estos planos…", salió de la parte de abajo y mientras se deslizaba la patineta, saltó e hizo un giro invertido para caer sentado en el asiento de Hikari y comenzar a revisar los planos. Se había concentrado tanto en apenas unos segundos que no notó a Hikari colocándole una bebida fría en el cuello.

"AH! Hikari!", del susto, Sohiro casi se cae de la silla.

"Me dejaste hablando sola con los del pueblo, y no podía decirles lo que pensabas porque estabas concentradísimo en el Slug! Entiendo que sea por si volvieran esos tipos, pero…no crees que te estás obsesionando?", le dijo Hikari con una mirada muy seria.

"Bueno, es que…", dijo Sohiro, pero ante la mirada de su hermana, no pudo decir más que:

"Lo siento…", Hikari suspiró.

"Ah…bueno, mientras no ocurra nada más…"

RANG! RANG! RANG!

"Qué acabo de decir!?", gritó Hikari.

"A quién le hablas!?", dijo Sohiro, que reaccionó al mismo tiempo para recoger sus armas y chalecos antibalas.

Los habitantes del pueblo fueron ordenadamente hacia el valle que funcionaba como refugio, cargando todas las provisiones que pudieran. Sohiro y Hikari corrieron hacia donde estaban los trabajadores de la cantera que habían dado la alarma.

"Quiénes son?", preguntó Fia, cargando una ametralladora pesada.

"Son esos dos soldados, volvieron con una camioneta y dos personas más!"

"Malditos…", Sohiro agarraba su arma (otra ametralladora pesada), si eran esos dos soldados de la Regular Army y habían vuelto con refuerzos, eso significaba:

"Una invasión…", Hikari también se había llenado de furia, era claro que ellos no iban a rendirse y estaban buscando la entrada.

"Son solamente ellos, porque no he visto nada más que su camioneta.", dijo otro trabajador dando el reporte antes de ir a poner a su familia a salvo.

"Escuchen, pase lo que pase, NO salgan del refugio, trataremos de detenerlos!", dijo Hikari, señalando al grupo de la escuela para que fueran al refugio.

"Hikari…ten cuidado!", dijo una niña que llevaba en sus brazos un peluche de un oso, Hikari le respondió:

"No te preocupes, mientras Sohiro y yo estemos unidos, nadie nos hará daño!", le respondió.

"Hikari, estás lista?", dijo Sohiro, habiendo revisado que no hubiera nadie más en las casas.

"Lista! Vamos a ver qué clase de armas tienen…"

* * *

"Seguro que es buena idea, Marco?", le preguntó Fio. Ambos soldados habían vuelto, tal como habían asegurado la noche anterior cuando estaban en el desierto, caminando varios kilómetros antes de que los rescataran sus compañeros de la Regular Army.

"Intentaré hablar con ellos, estoy seguro de que podemos ayudarlos, y ellos a nosotros."

"No creí que la negociación fuera parte de tus habilidades, Mayor.", le hablaba su compañera rubia, perteneciente a la unidad de Inteligencia S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S., Eri Kasamoto. Ella había tenido una infancia muy dura, casi tan dura como la que habían pasado Sohiro y Hikari, así que ella podría saber más o menos cómo se sentían los dos hermanos.

"Sigo creyendo que fue mala idea venir sin un Slug.", dijo el miembro faltante del equipo: Tarma Roving, compañero de batalla y mejor amigo de Marco, a pesar de que había luchado muchas veces sin un Slug, no se sentía cómodo en esta ocasión, por lo que habían dicho sus compañeros.

"Tienes miedo, soldado?", le dijo Marco para molestarlo.

"No creo que haya problema, si solamente vamos a negociar.", lo decía Fio como si hubiera negociado antes, pero nunca lo había hecho, sobre todo con tropas de Morden o de cualquier ejército que amenazara la Tierra, era la primera vez que el equipo sostenía una situación de esas en la que tuvieran que resolverlo todo diplomáticamente, en especial con dos jóvenes que eran superiores en habilidades de combate que ellos.

"No lo digo por eso, está claro que esos dos chicos utilizan maniobras de guerrilla para detener a los intrusos del pueblo que buscan proteger, además de un uso del medio ambiente a su alrededor de forma eficiente...además, si ellos no han cometido algún delito grave realmente…", Tarma pensaba en dejar las cosas así, pero Eri lo interrumpió, de forma irritada:

"Y qué pasará si llegaran a enfrentarse con la Rebel Army? Crees que dos chicos tendrían oportunidad contra un ejército numeroso?"

"Eri, para empezar, no hemos tenido noticias de la Rebel Army desde hace varios meses, finalmente tenemos algo muy parecido a la paz después de tantos años, y tampoco hemos visto a los Marcianos o algo parecido…"

"Ese es el punto, quizás se estén haciendo pasar por muertos, y se están reagrupando en algún otro sitio que no conozcamos aún…", dijo Marco, todas esas luchas le habían enseñado que la paz no dura para siempre en este mundo.

"Chicos! Aquí salen! Son sólo ellos!", dijo Fio, al ver dos figuras que salían del cañón.

* * *

"_Hikari, no llevan muchas armas, así que están buscando una negociación."_, Sohiro y Hikari salieron de la entrada hacia donde estaban los intrusos. Cada uno estaba muy bien equipado, con una ametralladora pesada y varias granadas de estilo alemán.

"_Aunque no confiemos en ellos, vamos a advertirles solamente un poco, si persisten…"_

"_Los enfrentamos."_, pensaron ambos al tiempo, agarrando sus armas con fuerza.

Al encontrarse a una distancia moderada, ambos apuntaron sus ametralladoras pesadas a donde estaban y dijeron:

"Creo que no entendieron el mensaje, o sí?", gritó Hikari.

"Escuchen, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ustedes han protegido a estas personas mucho tiempo, pero nosotros también podemos hacerlo.", Marco se acercó lentamente para tratar de hablar con ellos.

"Por qué no cierran la boca y se largan!?", dijo Sohiro, quitando el seguro de su arma.

"Yo me haré cargo de esto, Mayor.", Eri salió de la camioneta y dejó sus armas en el suelo, al lado de la misma.

"Cuidado, Eri.", le dijo Tarma, muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su compañera.

"Mayor, sugiero que también haga lo mismo que yo.", Marco miró y dejó su arma a un lado, dieron un paso más y Eri dijo:

"Miren! Ahora nosotros estamos desarmados y ustedes sí, ahora van a oírnos?"

"_Será un truco?"_, preguntó Hikari.

"_No bajes la guardia."_, Sohiro se mantenía firme, sin alejar su dedo del gatillo.

"Ya les dijimos que no nos uniremos a la Regular Army! Nos ignoraron a todos nosotros por mucho tiempo, y ahora se atreven a tratar de reclamar este territorio como suyo!?", insistió Sohiro.

"Nunca dijimos que queríamos este territorio, lo único que queremos…"

BOOOM! BAM! BAM!

Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver una explosión hacia el lado Este, Hikari miró con sus binoculares hacia donde estaban y ahogó un grito:

"Qué pasa, Hikari?", Sohiro le preguntó, sin bajar la vista del arma.

"Es una armada que viene hacia acá!"

"Trajeron refuerzos, verdad!?", Sohiro se había puesto furioso, y Hikari no se quedaba atrás.

"No! Ese emblema…es la Rebel Army!"

"QUÉ!?", exclamaron todos los presentes.

"Al menos unos cuarenta soldados, cinco tanques, artilleros…"

BANG! BAM!

"Cuidado!", todos se quitaron de la camioneta cuando un mortero cayó a escasos metros de donde estaban.

BOOM!

"Creí que no había ninguna señal de ellos! Cómo aparecieron de la nada!?", decía Marco.

"Hikari, vamos por el Slug!", Sohiro reaccionó primero.

"Entendido, pero debemos bloquear la entrada!", ambos hermanos dejaron de apuntar a los soldados héroes y corrieron donde estaba la entrada, disparando a todas las trampas al tiempo:

BAM! BANG! BAM! BAM! BOM! BAAAM!

La entrada al pueblo estaría completamente bloqueada, pero no se detuvieron. Sohiro y Hikari corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el taller, y cuando estuvieron dentro, corrieron a ensamblar las ametralladoras Vulcan, y a cargar los cañones.

"Listo! Vamos a darles su merecido!", ambos saltaron por las paredes para caer directamente en la cabina sin necesidad de escalar.

"Sistemas Listos! Munición Cargada!"

"Radar Encendido! Motores en Marcha!"

BRUMM!

Al instante, se abrió la puerta oculta del taller, ubicada convenientemente en el lado más alejado del mismo, conectada por medio de un túnel oculto que los hermanos habían descubierto mucho antes.

BAAM!

En ese momento, derribando la puerta oculta completa para provocar otro derrumbe y asegurar las salidas, se reveló la creación de los hermanos, que Tarma contempló desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

"Eso es…", dijo Marco, esquivando los morteros a larga distancia en una duna que hacía las veces de trinchera.

"Un Slug SV-001 con doble cañón, doble ametralladora Vulcan, material de titanio reforzado y ruedas diseñadas para clima árido y seco!", Tarma lo había descrito bastante bien, y estaba entusiasmado por ello.

BAM! BAM!

El doble cañón disparó a los morteros de larga distancia, y con una precisión tremenda, impactaron en las cabinas!

BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Esos debieron haber sido como treinta metros!", dijo Eri, mirando con los binoculares. El Slug se detuvo y de la cabina salieron las cabezas de los chicos, con una mirada de furia intensa:

"Apenas acabemos con estos invasores…!"

"Volveremos por ustedes!"

Dicho esto, cerraron la escotilla y condujeron su Slug a toda velocidad hacia la Rebel Army. Los dos hermanos estaban convencidos de que la Rebel Army había venido por culpa del grupo de Marco.

* * *

"Hikari, cuántos hay en total?", usando una pequeña computadora que habían encontrado y modificado, Hikari calculó rápidamente la fuerza de las tropas enemigas:

"Alrededor de cien soldados, cinco tanques pero ningún Slug, y unos treinta artilleros, además de una señal grande que se aproxima a lo lejos..."

"Esto no va a ser como los bandidos a los que estamos acostumbrados, así que tengamos cuidado.", tanto Sohiro como Hikari sabían que este iba a ser su más grande desafío, pero también sabían una cosa más: no estarían dispuestos a morir sin luchar.

"Cuánta munición tenemos?"

"Dieciocho balas de cañón y quinientas rondas de Vulcan por lado."

"Bien, vamos primero a atacar a los tanques grandes y a los artilleros, luego nos encargaremos de los soldados.", dijo Sohiro, momento en el cual ya estaban en frente del ejército, el cual se estaba moviendo hacia la ciudad cercana de Dry River mientras disparaban hacia donde estaban.

"AL ATAQUE!", gritaron los dos hermanos, disparando a todos los tanques con sus diferentes armas, dirigiendo las balas de los cañones hacia los objetivos más grandes.

BAM! BOOM! BAM!

Muchos de los soldados que intentaban detenerlos estaban cayendo como moscas debido a que no enfrentaban a un Slug cualquiera, sino que era un solo Slug con el poder duplicado. Algunos corrían como gallinas asustadas, y otros reaccionaban muy lento.

Y a los menos desafortunados que intentaban subirse a la cabina, sobre dos agujeros apropiados:

BANG! BANG!

Los hermanos los sacaban a disparos de pistola.

"Busca tu propio vehículo!", le dijo Hikari al que se había subido para desarmar uno de los Vulcan.

BAM! BAM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

Para ese momento, ya habían caído otros cuatro tanques, el ataque sorpresivo los había dejado con una reducción del 75% de sus fuerzas. La mayoría estaba corriendo como locos, desperdigados ante la rapidez del ataque y la potencia del Slug.

En ese momento, Sohiro miró por una pantalla de la computadora que otra parte de la Rebel Army estaba saliendo del pueblo, y que los que tenían interceptados estaban replegándose hacia la ciudad cercana de Dry River.

"Es claro que usaron la ciudad como base secreta de algo, pero…cómo no nos dimos cuenta?"

"No importa, tenemos que acabarlos allá rápido, no sabemos cuántas personas tendrán prisioneras!"

Sohiro pisó el acelerador, llevando a su máquina hasta la ciudad cercana, no sin antes derrapar con el Slug en la arena y disparar los dos cañones para destruir a los tanques restantes (y al pobre artillero tonto que se le ocurrió ocultarse dentro de uno de ellos).

De hecho, la enorme bala cayó sobre la cabina del tanque, justo cuando decía al verla:

"HIJO DE…"

BOOOOM!

* * *

Al llegar a Dry River, los hermanos saltaron con el tanque sobre una barricada, de forma que el tanque terminó sobre el segundo piso de una vivienda abandonada.

BAM! BOM! BAM! BAM! BOM!

Los dos miraron alrededor mientras seguían disparando con los Vulcan a los soldados, muchos se retiraron, dándose cuenta de que no podían con eso.

"Según parece…estaban aquí desde hace poco, parece como si solamente vinieran de paso, no estaban buscando algo…", Hikari analizaba los posibles escenarios del ataque.

"Y lo encontraron, desafortunadamente…nos encontraron a nosotros!", Sohiro estaba encolerizado, pero no descuidaba la vista de los controles de su Vulcan, algo más que había aprendido de Hikari, era a no dejarse llevar por la ira, por más tensa que fuera la situación. Esto les permitía apuntar con toda fiereza a los soldados de forma controlada y eficaz.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, los soldados verdes de cara estúpida se vieron forzados a replegarse más al interior de la ciudad.

"Se retiran, seguramente están buscando más armas…", dijo Hikari, y preparó su ametralladora que había traído consigo.

"Entonces vamos a seguirlos, dejemos el Slug por ahora, recordemos donde lo dejamos…"

"Sohiro…es el único Slug modificado que se encuentra sobre un segundo piso de un apartamento semidestruido…", le dijo Hikari.

"Ah."

Salieron los dos hermanos cuidadosamente de la zona, bloqueando la cabina de forma de que solamente ellos pudieran abrirla: con una enorme placa de concreto encima.

"_Hikari, tratemos de mirar si hay personas en el pueblo…"_, en ese momento un soldado los vio y trató de dispararles, pero en un segundo, ambos hermanos se movieron hacia los lados y lo inmovilizaron con dos rodillazos rápidos, estando en el suelo, ambos se dispusieron a interrogarlo:

"Qué hacen en este pueblo!?", gritó Hikari, mientras Sohiro le apuntaba con la ametralladora.

"Recibimos órdenes…para ocupar este sitio…por órdenes de nuestro líder…", al oír esto, entonces supieron que se trataba del máximo enemigo de este tiempo y todo lo que era bueno.

"DÓNDE ESTÁ!?", gritó Sohiro.

"No sabemos dónde…nos contacta…", decía el soldado, completamente aterrorizado ante la expresión de furia de los dos hermanos, Sohiro no perdió el tiempo y lo golpeó con la base de la pistola, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Sabíamos que estaba vivo…el responsable de la muerte de nuestro padre…", ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento, solamente escuchando el sonido de armas a lo lejos, recordando lo que había ocurrido durante esa noche.

"Oigan! Están bien?", atrás de ellos llegó un camión con la insignia de la Regular Army, y de ella salieron los soldados del P. y S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. que habían confrontado antes, todos estaban bien armados y listos para cualquier eventualidad.

"Ustedes…de nuevo?", dijo Hikari, secándose las lágrimas, al igual que Sohiro.

"Recibimos un mensaje de que las tropas estaban siendo desplegadas desde este pueblo, y vinimos a ayudar!", dijo Fio, cargando una ametralladora pesada. Eri llevaba unas granadas consigo en adición a su revólver, Marco tenía una pistola semiautomática modificada (la misma que había usado para tratar de atrapar a Hikari), y Tarma poseía dos ametralladoras pequeñas.

"Así es, y el maldito enemigo de la humanidad sigue con vida…", dijo Sohiro. Al oír esto, Marco también se enfadó un poco.

"Ya sabía que esta época de paz no duraría mucho, pero ahora…", Marco agarró con fuerza su pistola.

BAAAAAAM!

De pronto, una explosión sacudió las casas vecinas, Hikari hizo unos saltos triangulares para subirse a un edificio alto y revisar:

"_Sohiro, hay un Slug GIGANTE que está destruyendo la ciudad!"_

"Cómo!? De qué tamaño?", dijo Sohiro, olvidándose de que estaba hablando mentalmente, los demás estaban confundidos, obviamente no sabían de qué hablaba.

"_Más o menos cinco veces que nuestro Slug modificado."_, dijo Hikari, saltando de vuelta al suelo con dos rebotes para no lastimarse los pies.

"Había personas por allí?", preguntó Sohiro.

"Parece que la mayoría fueron evacuados por la Regular Army, tienen una base no muy lejos de aquí, recuerdas?", Hikari había memorizado gran parte de los mapas de la zona mientras estaba en la biblioteca, con lo que toda la información que tenía la compartía con Sohiro por medio de la telepatía, por eso era que Sohiro podía concentrarse en modificar vehículos y armas mientras su hermana estudiaba por ambos.

"El problema es: cómo se aparecieron de la nada sin que se enteraran?", pensó Sohiro.

"Oigan! Estamos aquí para ayudarlos a todos!", dijo Tarma, viendo que estaban fuera de la conversación. Pero fue Eri quien les preguntó:

"Ustedes también han perdido a un ser querido, cierto?", ambos hermanos dejaron de hablar para contestarle sin mirarla:

"Sí.", los dos hermanos estaban a punto de pegarle debido a esa pregunta algo insensible, pero Eri contestó, cerrando los ojos lentamente:

"Tal vez haber tenido a un familiar y haberlo perdido haya sido mejor que nunca haber tenido uno…", dijo Eri. Sus compañeros la miraron callados, Sohiro y Hikari pensaron en ello detenidamente, muchas personas se habían hecho soldados porque habían perdido a una o varias personas importantes para ellos, como si tuvieran una obligación pendiente.

"Crean lo que quieran, pero les digo algo: Eri es huérfana, ella no tuvo una verdadera familia nunca.", les dijo Fio, algo enojada también.

"No, está bien, los comprendo muy bien, pero les diré otra cosa: la venganza personal no crea más que odio. Es algo que aprendí de mis compañeros."

BAAAAM!

"No quiero ser inoportuno, pero creo que debemos cambiar de tema ahora!", dijo Tarma, viendo que la máquina estaba acercándose aún más. Todos se apartaron y se ocultaron en un edificio cercano.

"Ese sonido…me recuerda a algo…", Marco miró por un agujero y pudo ver la máquina que acababa de pasar por la misma calle de la ciudad: un Slug rojo muy grande con una armadura roja y con cañones y ametralladoras Vulcan más grandes también.

"Eso no pertenecía a la Ptolemaic Army?", recordó Tarma, esa armada había intentado tomar el mundo hace un año, justo después de la desaparición de Morden en el incidente conocido como el Incidente de Garbage Island.

"Hikari, qué es esa armada?"

"Intentó apoderarse del mundo un año después de la desaparición de Morden. Al parecer estaban metiéndose con un culto malvado o algo parecido…", contestó Hikari.

"Fue algo mucho peor de lo que parecía, si nos permiten decirlo.", dijo Marco, el recordar a esa bestia que había aparecido al final lo había dejado con escalofríos.

"Sí, y menos mal que desapareció…", dijo Fio, recordando ese momento. Nadie sabía más que ellos lo que había pasado en ese momento, y era mejor dejarlo así.

"Bueno, no importa, tenemos que detener esa cosa!", dijo Sohiro, mirando que había pasado de largo el tanque.

"Debe tener algún punto débil, si no, habrá que dispararle hasta que caiga…", pensaba Hikari.

"De hecho, lo tiene. Justo en la parte inferior.", dijo Tarma, mostrándoles cuando se levantaba para sortear unos obstáculos: "Pero ese Slug es capaz de levantarse en las ruedas traseras para aplastar los tanques menores y a cualquiera que esté debajo del mismo."

Sohiro pensó un momento, y unos segundos después, Hikari dijo:

"Estás loco!? Sería un suicidio!"

"Pero si no te ha dicho nada!", dijo Eri, confundida. Marco seguía pensando, mirando detenidamente a los dos hermanos.

"_Además, ya que han visto nuestro Slug, no podemos dejar que se lo lleven."_, señaló Sohiro a los cuatro soldados veteranos.

"Qué están hablando?", preguntó Fio, mientras Eri preguntaba: "Y qué están señalando?"

"Creo que nosotros nos encargaremos de esa cosa, ustedes vayan a detener a los demás soldados que quedan.", los hermanos salieron por la puerta, corriendo hacia donde tenían "aparcado" el Slug.

* * *

"Seguro que esto es buena idea?", preguntó Hikari.

"Alguna idea mejor?"

"Esperaba que dijeras alguna otra locura menos insensata, pero…no se me ocurre algo más."

"Bueno, sólo recuerda, tenemos que sacarlo hacia una zona despejada primero."

"Muy bien, vamos!"

BRUMMM!

Usando su motor modificado, el Slug saltó del edificio donde estaba, aprovechando su sistema aerodinámico para saltar repetidas veces por los edificios abandonados. Algunos soldados de la Rebel Army estaban intentando disparar, pero no podían hacer nada con esa velocidad.

Cuando avistaron la máquina enorme, dispararon los dos cañones directamente hacia los Vulcan gigantes.

BOOOM! BOOOM!

Y ambas metralletas cayeron al suelo, esto llamó la atención del Slug gigante, que comenzó a perseguir al pequeño como un padre furioso buscando estrangular a su hijo por una travesura cometida por el mismo.

"Tenemos que llevarlo hacia la salida más cercana de la ciudad!", dijo Sohiro, acelerando lo que más podía mientras Hikari revisaba el mapa con el radar.

BOOOM! BOOOM!

Pero los disparos del cañón enorme se iban acercando más y más, Sohiro y Hikari estaban conscientes de que si uno solo de los cañonazos los alcanzaba, no iban a aguantar mucho.

"Allá! Por el norte!", dijo Hikari, Sohiro disparó a una torre de agua destruida justo en el momento en que pasaban por debajo de ella, golpeando al Slug gigante en la parte superior.

CRASH!

Pero eso hizo poco por detenerlo, aunque le redujo la velocidad de persecución. Los hermanos saltaron con el Slug por el rio y derraparon para quedar en frente de su agresor.

"Ahora tenemos que incitarlo a que intente aplastarnos, luego ejecutaremos nuestro plan.", dijo Sohiro.

"Muy bien, FUEGO!", ambos concentraron sus Vulcan y cañones para causar todo el daño posible.

BOM! BAM! BOOOM!

El hecho de que no los alcanzaran los cañones se debía a que Sohiro había colocado unas turbinas laterales para dar saltos más largos con su Slug sin preocuparse por apuntar.

"Quién dijo que pasaba demasiado tiempo para modificarlo?", le dijo Sohiro a Hikari al maravillarse con los propulsores laterales.

"Me tragaré mis palabras cuando haya terminado esto!", le dijo su hermana.

Después de haber esquivado una veintena de disparos más, el Slug gigante se levantó sobre la parte trasera de sus ruedas, revelando que la parte interior estaba coloreada de rojo brillante, su punto débil.

"AHORA!", gritaron los dos hermanos, acelerando a una velocidad muy alta mientras cargaban los cañones.

CRASH!

Llegaron tan rápido que habían incrustado los cañones en el punto débil!

"Rápido! Tranquemos los cañones y salgamos de aquí!", gritó Hikari, habiendo condenado su Slug a la auto-destrucción: si los cañones disparaban toda su munición constantemente, causarían que el Slug modificado explotara con toda la potencia acumulada!

BAAAM! BAAAM! BAAAM!

Los hermanos saltaron con una doble voltereta mientras el Slug gigante se resentía, siendo imposible que se liberara de ese ataque masivo. De camino hacia una trinchera se encontraron de frente con los miembros del P. y S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S., quienes lo habían visto todo.

BAAAM! BAAAM! BAAAM!

"Están locos!?", dijo Marco, nunca antes había visto una maniobra así de peligrosa.

"En QUÉ estaban pensando!?", estaba diciendo Eri, pero los hermanos los agarraron de los brazos diciéndoles:

"Vengan para acá si quieren vivir!"

BAAAM! BAAAM! BAAAM!

Y para el último cañonazo, el Slug no aguantaba más, comenzando a brillar de color rojo con un sonido de alarma que indicaba:

"Se va a auto-destruir!", dijo Tarma, acelerando más el paso cuando escuchó aquel sonido.

BOOOOOOOOM!

La explosión afectó directamente el núcleo, lanzando diversos pedazos de chatarra en todas direcciones.

SLASH! SLASH!

"KYAAA!", "ARGH!", y dos pedazos de hojas filosas metálicas hirieron a Sohiro en los brazos y a Hikari en las piernas, tirándolos al suelo.

BOM! BAM! BAM!

El Slug gigante también estaba a punto de explotar. Marco y Tarma iban a cargar a los heridos fuera de peligro, pero Sohiro ya había levantado a Hikari para cargarla en su espalda.

"Rápido, dentro de ese edificio!", señaló Fio. Todos los presentes entraron y cerraron la puerta, Sohiro y Hikari se cubrieron uno al otro, justo cuando llegó la mayor explosión.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Al mirar por la ventana, Marco dijo:

"No creí que explotaran de esa forma esos Slug."

"De igual forma…Misión…!"

"Cumplida!", Sohiro y Hikari chocaron las palmas en señal de victoria, antes que preocuparse por sus heridas.

* * *

Bien, el primer jefe como tal ya no es más que chatarra! Espero que sigan leyendo y comentando esta historia, y estos capítulos van a estar en un formato "completo", de forma que no habrá segundas partes.

*El primer jefe es Metal Rear (una referencia a Metal Gear, de Konami), perteneciente al primer nivel de Metal Slug 5, aunque no hay mucho más en que sea simplemente un Slug mucho más grande que lo normal (un primo suyo, el Formor, es también un jefe de Nivel 1 en Metal Slug Advance). No pienso poner jefes originales dado que soy muy malo describiendo de esta forma (En mi otro fanfic "Viajera de los Tiempos y las Dimensiones", Capítulo 96, verán que describo muy mal la nave del juego Radiant Silvergun, hice quedar mal a mi heroína al decirlo...u_u).

Nos veremos en la próxima misión! Lean y comenten si fue de su agrado!


	5. Misión 04: Furia entre las Cenizas

**MISIÓN 04: **Furia entre las Cenizas

Luego de la batalla contra las fuerzas de la Rebel Army (con muchos daños colaterales de por medio que de todas formas eran inevitables), los cuatro miembros del P. y S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. se recuperaban de una batalla que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, los ciudadanos de Dry River regresaban a sus hogares para rescatar lo poco que quedaba de sus pertenencias mientras la Regular Army regresaba paulatinamente.

Sohiro y Hikari estaban en el hospital de la ciudad que había recibido el menor número de daños, lo que era un alivio para la gente afectada por la invasión, aún así había demasiados heridos.

"Es cierto, la Rebel Army ha vuelto a reanudar sus actividades…", pensaba Sohiro, que tenía unas vendas en sus brazos producto del ataque cuasi-suicida anterior. Hikari contestó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, a pesar de sus vendas en las piernas, y al mismo ritmo que su hermano.

"Y cómo llegaron tan rápido? Alguna nueva arma?"

"O quizás una tecnología perdida? O las dos cosas?"

Las enfermeras no se explicaban cómo podían caminar los dos chicos a pesar de haber sobrevivido una explosión tan grande. Pero el hecho era que Sohiro y Hikari poseían otro poder sobrenatural: su curación era mucho más rápida que la de una persona promedio.

"Esto sin duda es grave, sólo esperemos que las personas de nuestro pueblo estén a salvo…"

"Al menos no hay rastro de que la Rebel Army haya llegado allá. Les causamos los suficientes estragos para que se retiraran con lo poco que tenían…"

Estaba claro que los dos hermanos iban a regresar a su pueblo ese mismo día, y cuando se disponían a eso:

"Disculpen, podríamos hablar con ustedes?", el Mayor Marco Rossi se había presentado junto con su amigo, Tarma Roving. Sohiro pensó:

"_Por esta vez, deberíamos confiar en ellos, Hikari."_

"_Y hay que dejar en claro el porqué no debemos irnos del pueblo."_, ambos hermanos asintieron ante la mirada confusa de Marco y Tarma, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo de dos personas que podrían comunicarse telepáticamente sin que los demás a su alrededor lo supieran.

"Bueno, pero tendrá que ser rápido, nosotros tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar."

Sohiro y Hikari les contaron la historia, acerca de todo lo que habían prometido a su fallecido padre de cuidarse entre ellos (ocultando el detalle de que poseían habilidades sobrenaturales, como la telepatía y una curación muy rápida), haciendo énfasis en que había sido todo por las guerras que habían ocurrido contra la Rebel Army de Morden, y las supuestas invasiones alienígenas que se habían visto en diversas partes del mundo. Ellos odiaban las guerras, y todo lo que llevaba a ellas.

"Ustedes han peleado todo este tiempo SOLOS contra los criminales?", Tarma no se lo creía.

"Así es, y por eso hemos entrenado todo el tiempo.", contestó Hikari.

"Por eso sus habilidades de combate son superiores a las nuestras, han estado expuestos a un entorno hostil en el que ninguna persona cualquiera podría vivir.", concluyó Marco.

"Sí.", contestó Sohiro, no estaba dispuesto a decir más de lo necesario. No creía en la Regular Army al permitir que ocurrieran todas esas guerras, ni Hikari tampoco les creía.

"Pero creo que ustedes deberían considerar que han atacado a soldados de la Regular Army que pasaban de rutina al igual que cualquier persona, según lo que nos han dicho. Eso es un crimen, aún si es por las razones correctas.", dijo Marco, revelando un informe de la situación preliminar.

"Tenemos declaraciones de varios testigos acerca de sus actividades, lo que podría acarrearles unos…inconvenientes.", Hikari empezaba a pensar que eso tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea.

Era cierto, habían también expulsado a soldados de la Regular Army que hacían sus deberes por el solo hecho de acercarse al pueblo oculto en el cañón, y los habían hecho pasar por soldados de la Rebel Army, que era lo peor.

"Hemos reunido testimonios de los soldados presos aquí, y corroboramos con la central de que eran sin duda soldados de la Regular Army.", dijo Tarma, revisando otra hoja del informe.

"La justicia por cuenta propia solo lleva a la satisfacción personal, creo que ya lo habíamos mencionado.", dijo Tarma, diciendo más o menos lo mismo que les había dicho Eri cuando estaban ocultándose del tanque gigante.

"Pero cuando el mundo ha cometido tantas injusticias, hay que valerse de los medios necesarios para sobrevivir.", dijo Sohiro.

"Así es, todos hemos perdido a alguien en este mundo, pero en la mayoría de los casos podría haberse evitado!", dijo Hikari, casi gritando.

"Estamos conscientes de ello, y sí, hay gente que ha cometido errores, pero el hecho de no corregirlos…", estaba diciendo Marco cuando…

"Mayor Rossi!", en la entrada se apareció la Sargento Rumi Aikawa, a quien no se le veía si no era con su enorme mochila de provisiones que cargaba incesablemente. Venía con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, pero que cambió a una de dolor cuando se tropezó con una losa suelta del piso de la sala.

BAM!

"Sargento Aikawa, qué es esa forma de entrar?", preguntó Tarma de broma, no se cansaba de verla con esas torpes andanzas.

"Un reducto de la Rebel Army se dirige al cañón cercano!"

"QUÉ!?", gritaron los hermanos, ahora lo comprendían todo: la razón del ataque había sido para alejar a los soldados y a ellos mismos de la ciudad!

"Hikari!"

"Sí! Hay que volver!", ambos se dirigieron a sus camas, agarraron sus cosas rápidamente, y antes de que Marco y Tarma dijeran algo más…

CRASH!

Los dos habían saltado por la ventana sin perder más tiempo para luego agarrarse de los cables de energía, usando dos palos de madera que habían arrancado del marco de una de las ventanas. Los dos hermanos se deslizaron por los cables para luego caer cerca de una moto equipada, pasando por encima de Eri y Fio, que no los vieron hasta que les apuntaron las demás personas.

"A un lado!", gritó Sohiro, golpeando al piloto de la moto con un puñetazo fuerte para bajarlo de la moto.

"Yo me llevo esto!", Hikari agarró una bazooka de otro soldado sorprendido, luego saltó con una vuelta vertical invertida para terminar sentada detrás de Sohiro.

"Oigan! Qué creen que están haciendo?", gritó Eri, pero no se inmutaron los hermanos, que arrancaron la moto para regresar a su pueblo a toda velocidad.

* * *

En medio del desierto, Sohiro aceleraba la máquina lo más que podía, tenían que llegar allá lo más rápido posible!

"_Hikari, puedes ver el cañón?"_, preguntó Sohiro, sin quitar la vista al frente, Hikari tenía la mirada fija en el primer obstáculo que llegara.

"_Está saliendo humo de allá! Démonos prisa!"_, dijo al ver una columna de humo negro que salía del valle.

"Qué hacen ustedes dos!?", gritó una voz desde atrás: era el grupo de Marco que los había seguido hasta donde estaban. No estaban muy contentos, pero sabían que el pueblo estaba siendo atacado, y tenían que ayudar a los hermanos, lo quisieran o no.

"_Cómo llegaron tan rápido?"_, dijo Sohiro, pero Hikari le recordó: _"No apartes la vista!"_.

Porque, poco antes de llegar a la entrada del cañón…

BOOOOOOM!

Una enorme explosión sacudió la zona, provocando múltiples deslizamientos que bloquearon toda la entrada principal. Sohiro y Hikari tuvieron que frenar en seco para evitar ser sepultados.

Al mismo tiempo, una luz tenue, pero visible salió de la parte superior del cañón. Marco la reconoció enseguida, pero Sohiro y Hikari no la vieron.

"Marcianos…"

"Tenemos que entrar!", gritó Sohiro, comenzando a remover rocas sin cesar, Hikari lo siguió, desesperada, tratando de buscar la forma de entrar.

"Vamos! Rápido! Rápido!"

"Tenemos...que…entrar!", al ver que no podían despejar la entrada con su fuerza, Sohiro sacó unas granadas del camión de los soldados y las tiró a la parte de atrás, y con una sincronización perfecta, Hikari disparó hacia las mismas antes de que chocaran con las rocas del centro.

BOOOOOM!

Era lo que necesitaban, abriendo la entrada con un enorme hueco circular.

"Espero que estén bien!"

Pero cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, se encontraron con el peor escenario…

"Esto…no…"

"Puede…ser…"

Las casas estaban en el suelo, y había rastros de bombas que habían explotado por todos lados, los pocos negocios que estaban en pie estaban cubiertos por el fuego, era la escena misma que habían visto los hermanos en su infancia, pero esta vez no era un sueño pasado, era real, y había vuelto a ocurrir. Sohiro miró hacia abajo y recogió una muñeca quemada, la misma muñeca que le había regalado Hikari a unas niñas de la escuela hace unos días.

Hikari se llenó de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas hacia el suelo, y Sohiro, viendo que su hermana lloraba una vez más, gritó de furia, pateando una roca grande bien lejos antes de caer de rodillas:

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

La roca fue impulsada con una fuerza tal que hizo un hoyo que se vio bien lejos.

Habían fallado…las personas que habían protegido por mucho tiempo habían desaparecido, y lo peor era que no sabían exactamente quién había hecho esto.

"Chicos…lo sentimos…", dijo Marco, que junto con los demás miembros de su escuadrón, lamentaron la pérdida de todas las personas del pueblo.

"Les prometemos que encontraremos a los responsables y los llevaremos ante la justicia…"

Hikari seguía llorando, y mientras Sohiro se lamentaba, tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado…

"Qué es esto…?", recogió un panfleto, seguramente propaganda de la Rebel Army, pero no lo era tanto, era un comunicado cuya parte inferior estaba quemada…

_ORDEN #66 DEL COMANDO CENTRAL DE LA REBEL ARMY_

_Hemos localizado a los máximos enemigos de nuestro líder, los soldados del P. y la unidad de inteligencia S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S., se les han visto ubicados en la zona cercana al pueblo de Dry River para resolver un incidente aislado que ha afectado a algunos de nuestros proveedores de armas, pese a ello, las órdenes del comando son claras: encontrar a los asesinos de nuestro líder: Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto y Fiolina Germi._

_Mientras ellos sigan con vida, no descansaremos hasta tomar venganza por nuestro líder, Donald Morden…el siguiente objetivo será…_

Era muy macabro, pero si el panfleto decía la verdad, era una retaliación de la Rebel Army por la supuesta muerte de Morden. Sin embargo, Sohiro (y Hikari), entendieron el porqué habían venido todos los miembros de la Rebel Army…así que se levantaron lentamente, y miraron con furia a los miembros de la Regular Army:

"No mientan más! Todo esto ocurrió por su culpa!", gritó Hikari.

"Oye, no te atrevas a…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Antes de que Eri completara la frase, Sohiro ya había disparado su arma al suelo, a escasos centímetros de sus pies. La mirada encolerizada de Sohiro al disparar de esa forma provocó que Marco diera un paso hacia atrás, porque por primera vez en su vida…había sentido miedo.

"Escuchen, entiendo que estén así, pero…", Fio intentó hablar, pero casi que al instante, Sohiro respondió:

"Si tienen el mínimo aprecio por sus vidas, se irán ahora mismo, antes de que completemos el trabajo de los que hicieron esto…", dicho esto, Sohiro lanzó el comunicado hacia ellos, Marco lo agarró y al leerlo…

"Esto es…imposible!"

BANG!

"LARGO DE AQUÍ!", gritaron los dos encolerizados chicos, en ese estado, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Morden podría hacerles frente.

"Mejor vámonos…debemos respetar sus deseos…", dijo Tarma, pero incluso él estaba temblando. Así que los cuatro volvieron por el agujero grande por donde vinieron, lentamente, pero con un paso firme…

Cuando se fueron, Sohiro bajó el arma lentamente, la tiró, y abrazó a su hermana, diciéndole entre lágrimas:

"No te preocupes, pronto encontraremos al responsable de esto…y cuando eso ocurra…", dijo Sohiro, mientras Hikari agarraba su pistola con fuerza, antes de afirmar:

"Lo pagará caro…"

* * *

Ni Sohiro ni Hikari pudieron dormir aquella noche, ya que estuvieron todo el tiempo tratando de buscar sobrevivientes. No encontraron ningún cuerpo al principio, lo que hacía pensar que hubiera sido un secuestro masivo en vez de una masacre, y aún así, encontraron rastros de lásers y objetos personales, así que esa esperanza se les había esfumado. De todas formas, ahora estaban dispuestos a solamente una cosa: encontrar al responsable de la masacre de su pueblo y vengarse de la Rebel Army, destruyéndola de ser necesario.

"No es lo que nuestro padre hubiera querido…pero si hacemos esto…", dijo Sohiro.

"Todos podrán descansar en paz…", dijo Hikari, los dos hermanos consiguieron entrar a su taller sin poder encontrar un arma de utilidad como granadas o partes para ensamblar otro Slug. Aún así, consiguieron sacar dos ametralladoras pesadas que aún seguían operando, el camión ligero que habían usado para destruir las armas y un mapa de la zona que les podría servir para empezar a buscar.

"Pero no tenemos idea de donde vinieron los soldados esos, tenemos que investigar primero.", dijo Hikari, preparando las pocas provisiones que tenían para salir, Sohiro contestó, mientras afinaba las armas:

"Dry River puede ser un lugar para empezar, pero está completamente vigilado por la Regular Army, y lo último que quiero ver es a esas personas.", aunque les sonara un poco injusto, ellos no dejaban de pensar que por culpa de esos soldados habían perdido casi todo.

"Tendríamos que infiltrarnos la siguiente noche, Hikari.", dijo Sohiro, y no solamente por conseguir información del ataque, sino también para encontrar las provisiones suficientes para varios días.

"Sí, tienes razón, entonces creo que deberíamos descansar un poco…", Hikari bostezó. No podrían dormir muy bien sabiendo que eran los últimos habitantes de Crack Falls, pero tendrían que intentarlo, porque la siguiente noche, saldrían para cumplir su misión personal.

"Voy a revisar que el camión pase por la entrada oculta, Hikari."

"Yo voy a ver por última vez nuestro hogar…", dijo Hikari, casi que llorando de nuevo, Sohiro paró en lo que estaba haciendo para decirle:

"Entonces, primero…", Sohiro apagó la lámpara para acompañar a su hermana, "Vamos los dos."

* * *

Esa noche planeada, en el cuartel de la Regular Army en Dry River, los soldados discutían acerca de qué hacer con los recientes acontecimientos.

"Si es cierto lo que dice esto, entonces ahora somos el blanco principal de la Rebel Army…", dijo Tarma, revisando una vez más el comunicado.

"Pero lo importante es saber…Morden está muerto o no?", preguntaba Marco mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, tenía que saberlo de todas maneras, pues su misión principal había sido la de arrestar a Morden para que pagara por sus crímenes de guerra.

"En mi opinión, creo que deberíamos prestar más atención a ese Marciano que vimos nosotros…", dijo Eri.

"Y si resulta que Morden fue otra vez capturado por ellos? Porque no lo volvimos a ver luego de pelear con ese monstruo del futuro…", dijo Fio, pensando acerca de ese incidente, en el cuál Morden había sido liberado del lago de lava por los Marcianos.

"No es lo más probable, dado que estaban con sus números bajos luego de la invasión de los Venusianos.", dijo Tarma.

"Mayor Rossi!", la que ingresó era Rumi Aikawa, pero no se tropezó esta vez al entrar: "Hay dos soldados que los conocen y desean verlos…", Rumi se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a dos reclutas que habían visto antes: el surcoreano genio informático Trevor Spacey y la soldado modelo Nadia Cassel, que los habían ayudado durante una crisis informática que había usado a Morden para enmascarar a los verdaderos culpables hace cuatro años.

"_Bonne nuit! _Amigos!", dijo la alegre Nadia, saludando a los veteranos (su saludo era prácticamente abrazar a todos, pero Fio la detuvo antes de que los demás lo experimentaran), así que se limitó al saludo militar.

"Me alegra verlos!", dijo Trevor, dándole la mano a Marco, que tenía que dejar de pensar en Morden aunque fuera por un momento, así que le devolvió el saludo a su "protegido".

"Justo a tiempo! Ahora necesitaremos de su ayuda una vez más, pero antes debemos ponerlos al tanto de la situación…"

Unos minutos después...

"Eso es terrible!", Nadia se tapó la boca con las manos al escuchar la historia de Sohiro y Hikari.

"Sin duda es algo que tiene que ver con Morden, pero la duda permanece…", el Sindicato Amadeus estaba fuera de posibilidades (su líder había desaparecido durante la confrontación final), lo mismo que Oguma Enterprises (cuyo líder había desaparecido tras los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, y su compañía había quebrado luego del escándalo), eso solamente dejaba como posibles responsables a los Marcianos, los Venusianos y a la Ptolemaic Army.

"Quiénes son esos tipos de la Ptolemaic Army?", preguntó Trevor, ya que no había estado informado de ese incidente, de hecho, nadie más afuera de los veteranos del P. ni S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. debía hablar sobre eso.

"Eran una especie de culto que intentaba invocar a un ente maligno hace casi un año, por suerte lo detuvimos antes de que se asentara en nuestro mundo.", le respondió Marco.

"Y créanme, ese monstruo era mucho más horrible que cualquier enemigo que habíamos enfrentado anteriormente.", dijo Eri, la imagen del demonio regresó a la mente de los combatientes veteranos brevemente.

"Y acerca de los dos chicos…", preguntó Nadia, le interesaba saber acerca de ellos.

"Bueno, no podemos hablar más con ellos, y creo que deberíamos dejarlos en paz…", dijo Marco, en este momento reconocía que ellos estaban pasando por un período de duelo después de lo que había ocurrido, y no estarían dispuestos a colaborar con la Regular Army.

"Es una lástima, porque hubieran sido muy buenos soldados…", dijo Tarma, pero Eri le pegó una patada al pie.

"Y eso por qué?", Eri ignoró la queja de Tarma y dijo: "Creo que sería lo mejor…"

"Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo que ellos estarán ahora solos…", dijo Fio.

"Fue su decisión, y debemos respetarla.", dijo Marco. Los seis soldados siguieron hablando, tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado…

* * *

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad...

"_Lo sabía, tienen toda la ciudad vigilada."_, dijo Hikari, ella y Sohiro estaban vestidos como campistas comunes, con un chaleco café y pantalones cortos, esto era con el fin de maximizar su velocidad, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que cada uno tenía una maleta grande en sus espaldas, y no era por el peso de la misma, sino por la sombra que podía dejar.

"_Tenemos que buscar pistas acerca de lo que tengan para decirnos, si es necesario, interrogaremos a algunos soldados."_, dijo Sohiro, ahora estaban de encubierto, infiltrándose en la ciudad para buscar pistas sobre sus enemigos jurados que acababan de destruir su hogar.

Los hermanos saltaban entre los tejados llenos de paneles solares y plantas de desierto, tratando de no llamar la atención mientras buscaban algún lugar que tuviera algo de información que les diera una pista de donde continuar buscando. Eventualmente llegaron a un edificio custodiado por varios soldados y dos Slugs.

"_Y ahora?"_, preguntó Sohiro, claramente no habría forma de pasar a menos de que…

"_Y los conductos de ventilación?"_, sugirió Hikari. Señalando a un conducto que se veía a lo lejos.

"_Creo que puedo pasar arrastrándome, el tamaño es apenas justo."_, dijo, y como si se tratara de cierto superhéroe que se cuelga en todos lados, lanzó un gancho en la parte superior, para luego columpiarse y romper la entrada.

CRAC!

Los hubieran descubierto, pero Sohiro ya había anticipado esta situación: lanzó una varilla de metal hacia un edificio semidestruido, justo en el preciso momento en que se oyó el golpe de los pies de Hikari, con la sincronización perfecta entre los dos, los soldados de la Regular Army presentes se dieron cuenta de que eso había sido tal vez una estructura que había cedido finalmente.

"Vamos a revisar, aunque quizás sean solo ratas…", dijo uno de los soldados que estaban vigilando la entrada. Pero Sohiro no podría entrar por la puerta principal, porque eso implicaría pasar a través de los Slugs. Luego vio que Hikari estaba saliendo por la cuerda para luego bajar un poco y entrar de frente.

"_No puedo entrar así, así no puedo ver hacia donde voy."_, dijo como excusa para ese cambio de posición de entrada.

"_No será que te atoraste adentro con tus caderas?"_, le dijo Sohiro como una burla de hermano.

"_Cállate! Tengo unas medidas normales!"_

"_Demasiada información!"_, dijo mientras sonreía el hermano desde afuera, mientras pensaba en una forma de que Hikari saliera sin problemas.

"_Tonto…"_, Hikari siguió moviéndose a lo largo del túnel, haciendo lo posible por quitarse la broma de la cabeza.

Luego de cinco minutos dentro del sistema de ventilación, Hikari llegó a una bodega de documentos, abrió la ventana correspondiente, llevándola adentro y descendiendo lentamente. La habitación estaba llena de archivos y un computador.

"_Menos mal que no hay alarmas, pero quizá esto nos sirva de algo."_, Hikari se dirigió al computador y lo encendió. Y por fortuna, ya había alguien iniciado la sesión, así que no fue necesario usar una maniobra de hacker.

"_Sohiro, cierra los ojos un momento, voy a leer esta información."_, Sohiro cerró los ojos, y para él, sentía como si estuviera en el mismo lugar que Hikari. Así ambos podrían memorizar esa información al tiempo. Cuando descubrieron su telepatía se encargaron de desarrollarla de forma que pudieran utilizarla de diferentes formas, el problema ahora es que Sohiro no estaría pendiente de si había más personas entrando al edificio, por lo que, una vez dentro:

"_Tratemos de terminar rápido."_, dijeron los dos hermanos al tiempo, gracias a la ineptitud de un soldado, ahora estaban accediendo a toda la información que se encontraba de la Regular Army.

"_Según esto, los soldados de la Rebel Army estaban apareciendo por los diferentes sitios que habían visitado estos cuatro veteranos…"_, Hikari abrió una foto de las cuatro personas que habían tratado de reclutarlos, así como de sus misiones.

"_No me extraña que la Rebel Army los busque, les han frustrado sus intentos de dominación muchas veces…"_, dijo Sohiro.

"_Pero eso no es lo importante, mira…"_, Hikari abrió un archivo acerca de que habían sido convocados los cuatro mismos veteranos a la ciudad de New Godokin.

"_Seguramente los convocó la corrupción misma que rodea a esos militares…"_

"_Y con toda razón, mira…"_, Hikari abrió otro archivo que tenía fecha de hace trece años: era acerca de un bombardeo que había ocurrido en Central Park, en New York. Entre las víctimas mortales se encontraba…

"_El hijo de Morden estaba entre los muertos…"_, pero eso no era lo peor, sino lo que estaba en la parte de investigación: Debido a la falta de investigación por órdenes del Comando Central, no pudo prevenirse el incidente a tiempo. Era lo que había convertido a Morden en ese déspota que había sido siempre.

"_Ahora no me extraña el porqué se volvió loco…"_, Hikari siguió leyendo, tratando de memorizar toda la información que fuera posible.

Pero en ese momento, los soldados que estaban patrullando afuera estaban entrando al edificio por la puerta principal, junto con los seis soldados veteranos que estaban hablando hace poco. Seguramente iban a revisar esa información!

"_Sohiro, qué pasa?"_, dijo Hikari al sentir que Sohiro rompía la conexión mental.

"_Creo que ya vuelven los veteranos esos, voy a distraerlos mientras aprovechas para escapar."_

"_Entendido!"_, dijo Hikari, que apagó la pantalla…

BANG!

A las malas, estallando el monitor con su pistola.

"_Tengo que hacer algo para distraerlos…"_, Sohiro miró a los demás edificios de la zona, y encontró a los lejos un depósito de armas donde había varios Slugs en reparación.

Entonces, Sohiro sacó una granada alemana, tomó impulso, y con toda la fuerza que pudo, la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo hasta la chimenea del depósito. Al segundo siguiente…

BOOOOOM!

Eso había provocado que todo el mundo en el pueblo se hubiera despertado de improvisto, todos los habitantes prendieron las luces y los soldados buscaron todo lo que pudieron para ir a apagar el incendio en la fábrica. Incluso los veteranos salieron a ver de qué se trataba.

Hikari se sorprendió al escuchar la explosión y corrió con la multitud hacia la salida más cercana de emergencia, aprovechando el pánico generalizado por el atentado para pasar desapercibida, saltando a los barandales para deslizarse en espiral hacia el piso inferior.

"_Qué hiciste, Sohiro!?"_

"_Fue lo que se me ocurrió, no podía dejar que te capturaran…"_, Hikari salió por una ventana trasera, Sohiro la esperaba detrás de un carro de paja.

"_Hiciste explotar la bodega de armas!? Con todos esos fuegos pirotécnicos es increíble que la Regular Army no sepa que estamos aquí!"_, reprochando a su hermano, Hikari le gritaba mentalmente.

"_Ese era el punto, pero ahora…sabes dónde está el transporte en el que llegaron los dos veteranos adicionales y sus refuerzos?"_, le preguntó Sohiro, ya que Hikari no había alcanzado a decírselo por la interrupción repentina.

"_Por allá, sígueme."_, los dos hermanos corrieron a través de las calles y la arena, apoyándose en las sombras para no llamar más la atención, pero ya había dos personas que los estaban siguiendo.

En un campo arenoso, estaba el avión que había enviado el Comando de la Regular Army para recoger a sus soldados y llevarlos a la ciudad de New Godokin.

"_Tenemos que apoderarnos de ese avión."_, dijo Sohiro, Hikari y él se escondieron detrás de unos barriles vacíos de combustibles, había dos soldados vigilando la carga mientras que los otros se fueron para apoyar a los bomberos improvisados, estaban ahora indefensos, así que pronto tuvieron una idea para quitárselos del medio.

Un barril solitario rodaba directamente hacia donde estaban dos soldados, y al mirar de qué se trataba el contenido (ellos suponían que había una bomba, pero no miraron hacia arriba)…

PAF! BAM!

Los dos hermanos los aturdieron rápidamente y corrieron hacia el avión por la parte de la terminal de carga, cerrando la puerta.

"Muy bien, la carga fue asegurada, pero…", y en el momento en que iban a reportar la situación…

"Creo que vamos a tener que llevarnos esto…", dijeron los dos, apuntando con sus pistolas a los soldados que comandaban el avión, y luego:

PAF! PAF!

Piloto y copiloto fueron expulsados de su propio avión por hermano y hermana, cerrando las puertas.

"Alarma! Alarma!", intentaron advertir a los demás soldados, pero estaban muy ocupados apagando el incendio, así que corrieron a buscar ayuda, pero fueron expulsados aún más lejos por las turbinas del avión de carga.

BRUMM!

"Hikari, sabes pilotear un avión?"

"Sí, ahora recuerdo como volar!", dijo Hikari, encendiendo los motores y verificando los instrumentos, todo funcionaba bien, ya que había recibido un mantenimiento después de llegar.

El avión despegó sin problemas, pero antes, ambos hermanos miraron hacia el cañón donde habían crecido los últimos cinco años.

"Adiós…a todos…", ambos estaban a punto de llorar, pero se contuvieron, porque cuando llegaran a su destino, concentrarían todas su fuerzas en cumplir su misión.

"Sohiro, ponte el cinturón…por si acaso.", le dijo Hikari, con una ligera preocupación.

"Cómo que "por si acaso"?"

"Volar si sé…aterrizar, no!", dijo con una ligera mueca.

* * *

"Alguien podría decirnos qué ocurrió!?", Marco estaba furioso, alguien (o algo) había destruido gran parte de la artillería de la Regular Army, y en sus propias narices!

"No supimos de dónde provino el ataque, pero tuvo su origen en una chimenea!", dijo uno de los soldados que estaba atendiendo la emergencia, no hubo heridos, pero si MUCHOS daños materiales.

"Quién haya hecho esta estupidez lo va a pagar!", Tarma estaba furioso, porque dentro de la bodega había dejado su motocicleta modificada más reciente.

"Pues hay que encontrar al responsable ahora! Cierto, Nadia?", dijo Fio, dirigiendo a las personas que necesitaban más ayuda a donde fuera. Pero al no escuchar respuesta, miró hacia atrás y preguntó:

"Dónde está Nadia?"

"Y dónde está Trevor?", Eri preguntó, mientras trataba de recuperar algunos objetos de la zona, había salido sin quemadura alguna, pero aún así se arriesgaba demasiado.

"Acaso habrán visto a los responsables?", preguntó Marco.

"Mayor! Mayor!", los dos soldados que habían sido sacados del avión llegaron con algunas quemaduras ligeras y unas contusiones.

"Qué pasa ahora!?", gritó Marco.

"El avión de carga…fue secuestrado!"

"Cómo!?", Tarma dijo.

"No me digas que trajiste otra motocicleta así! No tienes remedio!", dijo Eri, no le gustaba para nada que su compañero se obsesionara con las motos.

"Era suficiente precaución por si acaso! Y fue modificada para este clima en general!"

"Y no solamente eso! Los Sargentos de Primera Clase Trevor Spacey y Nadia Cassel están a bordo!"

* * *

Bien, demoré un poco, pero aquí llega otro capítulo de esta historia, cuando tenga un género definido aparte del de Aventura, haré la modificación correspondiente. Hasta la próxima misión!

Por cierto, cometí un error en la fecha del flashback del Prólogo, ocurrió en el 2031 de la línea temporal del juego, cuando Sohiro y Hikari tenían 11 años y durante los eventos del Metal Slug 3, la primera vez apareció como 2036. Me disculpo por ello y corrijo el error de inmediato.


End file.
